


Say Hello

by ashtin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Omegle, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Praise Kink, Texting, changbin's friends are amazing, he's a chaotic bisexual disaster, please love chan, the first smut is not between a romantic couple, they're online strangers to friends to eventual lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: stranger:now… what’s your name? or your online persona, i dont judgeyou:This is my debut online presence so… Consider yourself specialstranger:AN ONLINE VIRGINstranger:HOW DID I GET SO LUCKY





	1. Common Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Changbin**  
Oh.  
Fuck.
> 
> **Felix**  
...what  
Why  
What does that mean
> 
> **Changbin**  
It means I’m gay as fuck  
and you’re pretty as hell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've teased the ever-living fuck out of this fic, so here is the first part for you guys~
> 
> Heads up: photos in-fic sometimes will not load if you use the ao3 app to read. This fic will be photo-heavy, so just be warned.

_ You are now connected with a stranger with the common interest: ‘boys.’ Say hello! _

you: asl?

stranger: 20, m, sydney, australia

stranger: wby??

you: 21, m, seoul, korea

you: You know korean?

stranger: considering i am korean, yeah

you: Fair enough.

stranger: so you like boys, huh?

you: Listen. my friend made me use that topic.

you: What’s ur excuse

stranger: that im gay as fuck.

you: oh.

you: well… same.

you: my friend, he’s also my roommate, made me come on here because I need to “live a little”

stranger: Oh, you’re that one boring friend, eh?

you: ._.

you: I just like to keep to myself.

stranger: Funny. You seemed like a seasoned pro with the whole ‘asl?’ shit.

you: Also done by my friend…

stranger: they sound great

you: He’s a douche

stranger: maybe I wanna talk to him.

you: Hyunjin already has plenty of friends. he doesn’t need anymore.

stranger: Oh, so are we gonna be pals now?

you: Do you normally come no omegle looking for friendship?

stranger: No. usually I come here to fangirl over drarry. this is by far one of the more tame conversations i’ve had.

stranger: and boring.

you: Well excuse the fuck out of me

you: I’ll just go

stranger: boring doesn’t mean bad.

stranger: however boring the convo might be, i still find u interesting

you: And what about me do you find interesting, mr stranger?

stranger: Well for starters, you’re a dude. And i just so happen to be a dude into other dudes.

stranger: you’re seemingly only a year older than me. so there’s an interest there, too.

you: So you’re into older guys?

stranger: ...I’m not that picky. but most nights I usually get connected to some old hag jerking off with his cam on.

you: Fuck. that’s gross

stranger: have you not seen that yet?

you: No… you’re the first person I got connected to.

stranger: oh.. Well hello. nice to meet you, you really lucked out with getting me for your first time~! ^^

you: Oh, I’m lucky?

stranger: i would say so

stranger: aren’t i pretty cool so far?

you: I dunno if I would say ‘cool’

you: But I’m still here, talking to you and not clicking onto the next person

you: Hyunjin said if I get bored or uncomfortable I can just try again

stranger: Yea, that’s basically how it all works

stranger: so you’re comfortable with me?

you: …

stranger: Comfortable enough to tell me your name, at least?

you: Why do you want to know my name?

stranger: Uh well you don’t have to tell me. Or even if you did, it doesn’t have to be your real name. You can lie to me if that makes you more comfortable.

stranger: But.. you already told me hyunjin’s name. that’s a little unfair to him don’t u think?

you: Fine, what’s your name?

stranger: I literally asked you first

you: And knowing your name first would make me more comfortable :)

stranger: Oh my god, i’m rolling my eyes at you all theway from fucking australia

you: ^^

stranger: My name is Felix.

you: oh

stranger: oh?

you: I didn’t expect your name to be so cute

stranger: you should see my face.

you: My turn to roll my eyes?

stranger: by all means.

stranger: now… what’s your name? or your online persona, i dont judge

you: This is my debut online presence so… Consider yourself special

stranger: AN ONLINE VIRGIN 

stranger: HOW DID I GET SO LUCKY

stranger: oh no. now its my moral obligation to corrupt you. have you heard of twitter?

stranger: oh maybe we shouldn’t start with twitter. people be batshit cray cray on there

stranger: so much jumping to conclusions, and bandwagon hate, it’s insane.

stranger: i literally have a third of my timeline muted

you: Did you want my name, or?

stranger: YES PLS

you: My name is Changbin.

stranger: uwu

you: there’s nothing uwu about my name

stranger: How do you even know what uwu means. This is your online debut.

you: Hyunjin says I’m a walking uwu all the time.

stranger: NOW I NEED TO KNOW MORE 

you: HELLO FELIX THIS IS HYUNJIN GO LOOK THROUGH MY INSTAGRAM @HHJINNIE

stranger: UWUWUWUWUWUWU

you: Oh god.

stranger: I won’t look if you don’t want me to…

you: no, i don’t mind… it’s just

you: nvm go for it.

stranger: No, I don’t want to anymore. I’d rather sit and talk with youwu

you: ...alright

you: So you’re sitting down?

stranger: are you not?

you: I’m laying on my bed. Using the mobile site

stranger: ohhhh that’s why it takes you longer to type

you: -_-

you: Hyunjin is pouting bc he wanted you to stalk his insta

you: and then ‘accidentally’ like his photos so that he can stalk yours lmao

stranger: owo

stranger: we’ll see how i’m feeling by the time we end this chat and i might give you my insta @ then

you: I don’t even have an account.

stranger: Not for you, for Hyunjin >_<

you: So… I do all the work and he gets the reward???

stranger: You say that as if you won’t be right beside him looking through my profile, mr. roommate.

you: I honestly hadn’t thought about that

stranger: you really are so innocent in the social media department

stranger: bless your naive little heart.

you: I prefer to think of it as ignorance is bliss.

stranger: that too. but you allow hyunjin to post photos of you?

you: Seeing as we’re together all the time and he practically lives and breathes instagram, I didn’t have much of a choice.

you: But he takes nice photos. I actually look decent in them

you: Now, I’m no model like he is

stranger: Shut up you’re probably cute as hell

you: Even if I were to agree with you, I would still have to say that Hyunjin is by far the good looking one in our friendship

stranger: :(

you: Why are you frowning lol

stranger: you shouldn’t put your looks down like tht

you: I’m n o t I’m just saaaaaaying

you: Enough about mE what about you huh?

you: If you were to describe your looks

stranger: I look like a fucking child.

stranger: And i’m 20 years old

you: Lmao

you: Most people like looking young though

stranger: yeah maybe, but they probably don’t like looking thirteen when they’re aN ADULT

you: But at least you’re cute right?

stranger: yea im cute as hell. i have freckles, too

you: ??? h o w

stranger: I got that vitamin D

stranger: aka i spent a lot of time outside in the beautiful sunshine way too often when i was younger, and i still do now.

stranger: i used to take naps outside on the trampoline too

stranger: i would turn on my cam and show you… but i look hella unattractive right now

you: I don’t believe that, but okay

“Wow. That was almost… flirty.” Hyunjin said, reading over the conversation between Changbin and the Felix-person from over Changbin’s shoulder 

“Shut up.” Changbin shoved him off and watched his phone screen intently as Felix typed back his reply. It  _ was  _ flirtier and a bit bold for how timid and shy Changbin usually was, but it had come so naturally. He’d typed the words without a second thought and sent them before his mind could catch up and stop him from hitting send.

Hyunjin left Changbin’s bedroom for a few moments before coming back with a pair of shoes in one hand and his keys in the other.

“I’m going to stop by Hyuk’s place and then we’re going to go pick up dinner. Movie night tonight, you’re joining. Seungmin is coming too, so you won’t be third wheeling all alone.”

“What’s for dinner?” Changbin asked without looking up from his phone. Felix had taken the compliment without missing a beat and swore to his grave that he looked completely unpresentable at the moment. Changbin pouted at the reply. ‘Unpresentable’ probably meant messy hair and downtime clothes, which sounded more like ‘comfortable and soft’ to Changbin.

“Probably chicken and pizza. Today is a cheat day, my dude. Calories don’t count and carbs are my friend.” Hyunjin answered him with an excited grin while he tied his sneakers.

Changbin hummed, typing something back to Felix about how he probably still looked better than himself. 

“Get ice cream, too, if that’s the case. I’ve been craving it.” He said, finally looking up. Hyunjin was just finishing lacing his other shoe and stood up from Changbin’s desk chair.

“Done deal. We’re going to go ham at the gym tomorrow, though.”

“Predictable.”

“Alright, see you in a bit. Tell Felix I said bye! And I swear to god if you don’t get his fucking number by the time you guys stop‒ Don’t roll your eyes at me, Seo Changbin! He sounds adorable as hell. This is your  _ chance.”  _ Hyunjin gave him a look that dared Changbin to say otherwise.

Changbin sighed.

“I’m telling him you said bye.” He mumbled and looked back down at his phone to do just that.

**‒ **

you: Hyunjin says to tell you bye bc he’s going to pick up dinner

stranger: bye, hyunjinnie~!

stranger: oh shit, i’m not used to honorifics bc i don’t use them with my sisters or cousins

stranger: is hyunjin older than me?

you: You’re the same age dw

you: He says that you don’t have to worry about honorifics with him if you aren’t used to them, but he likes being called hyunjinnie lol

stranger: HYUNJINNIE IT IS UWU

you: You two would get along just fine -_-

stranger: what’s for dinner

you: He said he’s gonna pick up some chicken and pizza and I told him to get ice cream too.

stranger: yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum ;;

you: Did you eat?

stranger: I made some noodles a few hours ago.

you: ...Was it enough??

stranger: probably not. i need to go grocery shopping.

stranger: WAIT i just had a thought

stranger: should i be using honorifics with you omg

you: You really don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with them

stranger: omg 

you: You say omg a lot

stranger: no, hush

stranger: i’m an honorifics virgin

you: ...But you speak Korean so well, sOMEONE had to have taught you.

you: Which means you HAD to use them at some point.

stranger: oh right, i use them with my parents

stranger: pouts.

you: lol

stranger: don’t laugh at me, i just had a whole identity crisis for a second

you: Wait I just had a thought, too

you: You’re typing on a Korean keyboard???

stranger: What part of “I’m Korean” did you not get?

you: No, I got that… I just didn’t expect you to have a Korean keyboard in Australia

stranger: Your mind is gonna be blown when I tell you that I’ve been to Korea as well, huh.

you: S h u t u p.

you: I’ve never met someone from Australia, let alone a Korean boy from Australia that has freckles, is supposedly adorable, and even has a Korean keyboard

stranger: You would be surprised at the shit you’ll see online, dude.

stranger: And it’s not like such a farfetched concept, either. My roommate is also Korean-Australian.. with no relation to me.

you: Do you guys talk in Korean or English

stranger: lol english

stranger: I only talk in korean with my parents

stranger: and like, relatives when we visit Korea

you: whereabouts in Korea do you visit?

stranger: Seoul… but specifically, Gangnam.

you: Oohh, city boy through and through huh

stranger: -_- you?

you: I go to SNU

stranger: oh?

stranger: a college boyyyyy

you: Indeed, indeed.

stranger: OH SHIT

stranger: you just reminded me

stranger: jesus fucking christ

you: A sudden panic mode Felix has appeared…

stranger: i have an assignment due at midnight god dammit

you: What’s the time there? It’s not much different is it?

stranger: it’s going on 8pm now

you: Oh, you’re only an hour ahead. Not bad.

stranger: NOT BAD BUT I HAVEN’T EVENSTARTED ON THE ASSIGNMENT

you: Whoever thought to schedule assignment deadlines at midnight on a Friday can rot in hell.

you: I’ve had my fair share of those, too.

you: not envious of you rn

stranger: ...I really need to get started on it ;;

you: Oh

you: uh

you: damn..

stranger: Uhhhhhhhh do you know what WhatsApp is?

you: Sounds super vaguely familiar?

stranger: it’s a messaging app! that way we can text

stranger: if you want

stranger: if that’s cool

stranger: with.. you

you: Oh… Yeah. I’d like that.

stranger: AWESOME

stranger: what kind of phone do u haave

you: iPhone

stranger: perfect, go to the app store and just type in the name of it and it should come up

you: Oh you want me to do it right now.

you: What if this disconnects me if I leave the window…

stranger: write my number down first and then get the app. i doubt it will disconnect you

stranger: but better safe than sorry.

you: Okay

stranger: +61032508018

you: Got it, I’m going to get the app now. 

stranger: moment of truth. fingers crossed

stranger: but like, even if it does disconnect we’ll talk soon uwu

you: ...True. 

you: Talk soon, then?

stranger: yeah (: talk soon, Changbin-hyung~ 

Changbin’s ears burned and his heart thumped loudly in his chest as he stared at the last message the Australian boy sent. In all the time they’d been chatting, that was the first time the other had bothered to use Changbin’s name, and with the addition of ‘hyung’ tacked on it had him feeling a couple of emotions he was unaccustomed to.

_ Oh, right. The messenger app.  _ Changbin remembered after a moment of just staring down at the last few messages in the Omegle chat.

He found the right application within seconds and downloaded not even a minute later ‒ thanks to the fancy expensive wi-fi that Hyunjin’s parents most definitely paid for ‒ and began setting up his account.

**Changbin**

Is this thing on?

**Felix(?)**

owo

**Changbin**

Oh good. I have the right Felix 

Why is your photo… not a photo 

**Felix**

i just changed it lol. can’t have you seeing my cute face before you’re reay

ready*

**Changbin**

🙄🙄 Did you start on your assignment? 

**Felix**

mhmm! i’m working on it right now

**Changbin**

did you want me to like… leave you be while you do it?

can’t have you missing the deadline

**Felix**

you’re sweet, but I’m having too much fun talking to u. and I’ve already done a little bit

it’s not as difficult as i thought it would be. wont take me long at all

**Changbin**

Okay.. what’s the subject?

**Felix**

uuuh it’s got some fancy long ass name

but it’s just statistics

kind of a pain in the ass when we get like the 15-step problems, but not bad all around 

**Changbin**

Stats??? Uh, gross????

Math in general just isn’t my thing tbh

**Felix**

Lol that’s understandable tho

Not many people really  _ like  _ math

**Changbin**

Wtf how

Did you do the italics????

Through texts?

**Felix**

**THE BEAUTY OF WHATSAPP MY FRIEND✨✨✨**

**Changbin **

Ah. Not surprised you can bold too.

But, like, how

**Felix**

Two options: you can format it manually 

Or highlight the words you wanna italicize/bold

And use the little menu it gives you

It’s just faster for me to do the manual format 

So like, _ words u want italicized _ go between underscores

Bold goes between asterisks * like this *

I forgot what the strike out one is

**Changbin**

an informative one, you are 

**Felix**

YOU ASKED

**Changbin **

😊 I know. And you were most helpful, thank you

finish your homework. i feel like I’m being a distraction

**Felix**

You are

But I like it. I’m making myself finish problems between your replies, don’t worry ^^ I’m almost finished! 

**Changbin**

Any exciting Friday night plans?

**Felix**

…

you’re it.

this is my friday night tonight lol

chris is out with friends so I’m alone 

wow that sounds sad 

I promise I have friends aside from him

but they’re all busy having a life

and I’m 

well

u get it 😔

**Changbin **

well if it makes you feel better I’m more than happy to keep you company 

Even through text

**Felix**

FINISHED

**Changbin **

Good job~!

**Felix**

thank 😉

uwuwuwuwuwuwuw

WAIT WE CAN MAKE YOU SOME PROFILES

i… kind of wanna have you on snapchat 👉🏼👈🏼

**Changbin**

oh, I actually have that. I just don’t use it.

my only friends on it are… my roommate, his boyfriend, and our mutual friend 

coincidentally, those three will be here soon with food

and they’re gonna force me into movie night

**Felix **

That sounds fun ;;

add me on Snapchat uwu 

Please 

Like pretty please 🙏🏼🙏🏼🙏🏼

I will beg. I have no shame, hyung 

Changbin’s heart stuttered in his chest at the honorific once more. He began to wonder if the darned organ would have the same reaction every time the younger used it, but he surely hoped not. Changbin did  _ not  _ need to be having near heart attacks every time a seemingly cute boy called him as their ‘hyung’. 

**Changbin**

were you expecting that I might say no?

gimme your username…

**Felix**

I wasn’t  _ expecting  _ it… 

more like I was just hoping you’d say yes😊😊😊

YEEEEEEEEEE felix0915 uwu

you don’t have to show me your face or anything

but expect weird half face selfies and close ups of my eyes with random filters over it 

**Changbin**

alright

noted

and

done ✔️

**Felix**

ARE YOU BINNIEBABIE

OMG THATS SO CUTE🥺🥺

**Changbin**

Oh. God.

I… God dammit Hyunjin

**Felix**

NO HYUNG THATS CUTE

HYUNJINNIE HAS TASTE UWU

**Changbin **

Don’t let him know you said that

He’ll get an even bigger head than he has

Alright add me back before I change my mind

**Felix**

I DIS

I DID

like instantaneously

you should be getting a new snap soon

Open it

Please 🙂

**Changbin **

Oh damn good job on the hw

**Felix**

thank you, thank you

yOUR SOCKS

is that… little cartoon sushi on them?

they’re so cute ;; i want them

**Changbin**

…thanks, they were a gift

oh my god i’m not going to hear the end of it

seungmin is going to throw a damn fit when he finds out that i started using snapchat for someone when he’s been asking for me to use it for ages

**Felix**

roommates boyfriend?

**Changbin**

no, mutual friend.

roommate’s boyfriend is Sanghyuk-hyung

**Felix**

ooooh an even  _ older  _ boy!

**Changbin**

Yeah, he’s four years older than me

he and hyunjin are such a weird pair, but they’re perfect for each other, too.

**Felix**

wait you asked me but i never asked you

are  _ you  _ into older guys?

**Changbin**

Like you said, I’m not picky

but i do like the thought of being able to take care of someone younger than me.

or them being cute to get their way. 

**Felix**

so hypothetically

if i sent you a video of me cutely asking for a pair of socks like you have.

...what would you do

**Changbin**

You want the pair on my feet? 

**Felix**

………….not exactly

i just want a cute pair of socks

like THoSE

**Changbin**

hmmm, maybe ask me in a week?

you might not even like me or want to be my friend after knowing me after a week’s time

**Felix**

maybe it’s just me

but i don’t see myself not liking you

in fact, i already like you.

a lot.

**Changbin**

But you don’t even know what I look like

I could be some old ass hag

Like the ones you’ve seen on their cams before

**Felix**

Yeah sure, you’re an old hag with cute as fuck sushi socks.

and don’t think i didn’t spy your game console AND your laptop that was on the bed

…ok, but you not knowing or having social media accounts would very much make sense if you were some old guy

Then again, i have hyunjinnie’s insta @

**Changbin**

I was waiting to see when you’d get to that part.

I assume instagram will be your next assignment for me huh?

I think i’d rather you see a photo that i post of myself before you see something hyunjin posted.

Or just me in general..

Before

Hyunjin.

**Felix**

do you find him  _ that  _ good looking?

**Changbin**

You’ll understand when u see him, dude.

**Felix**

maybe.

but i feel the need to clear this up rn

1) i don’t care about looks

2) even if he is a god, you already said he has a boyfriend. i’m not a homewrecker

3) i’ve been talking to you. not him. 

4) i’m interested in  _ you.  _

not hyunjin.

**Changbin**

Are you always so forward with your feelings?

**Felix**

kinda. is that a bad thing?

**Changbin**

No. 

It just caught me off guard is all.

Ok instagram is installed.

I need to plug my phone in if I’m gonna keep installing new apps brb

**Felix**

I feel that. It’s like when I have to update a bunch of my apps all at once it KILLS my battery

** Changbin **

do i really need to sign in with Facebook?

i really don’t want to make a whole FB profile rn

oh, email option. fantastic 

**Felix**

Facebook is for soccer moms to complain about their lives and share their tastemade recipe videos or random cocktail ideas

It’s also the place I visit the least, so I won’t force u into that one dw~

**Changbin**

ok i’m all set up. first photo going up in a sec

**Felix**

You sure catch on fast…

**Changbin**

remember who my best friend is.

it’s not like I’ve never so much as  _ seen  _ an Instagram post. 

**Felix**

fair enough.

oh my god i’m like STUPID EXCITED

**Changbin**

Don’t get your hopes up lol

**Felix**

i mean… saem for me.

i’m cute but remember, i’m little kid cute

baby face and freckles with a round nose

**Changbin**

i literaly look like pizza, dude

literally*

**Felix**

pshh everyone gets acne. that’s fine

i break out too, that’s normal

**Changbin**

No. 

I- 

My face is like triangular shaped

Like an oval shape gone wrong

Strong chin/jaw

**Felix**

So, what you’re trying to tell me is that you’re hot  _ and  _ you have a sculpted face?

**Changbin**

Felix.

**Felix**

oooh. 

uwu

**Changbin**

...What was that for

also the @ is binnie_99

i posted like three photos and uploaded my profile picture.

but if you want to see the full thing i can post it, too. or just send it to you

w/e

**Felix**

you said my name. it’s cute. ;; 

i’m sorry i’m so easily a‒ 

YOU CAN’T JUST SPRING THAT ON ME 

CHANGBIN-HYUNG I

I DON’T EVEN WANNA GO LOOK NOW I’M

TOO EXCITED

**Changbin**

...Take your time.

**Felix**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I’M LIKE 

I DON’T EVEN KNOW

**Changbin**

You’re like an excitable puppy.

**Felix**

DON’T SAY CUTE THINGS I’M ALREADY

GOING THROUGH IT ENOUGH

**Changbin**

oh my god you’re ridiculous

give me your @

have i earned it yet

**Felix**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

i mean  _ yes _

but 

i can’t decide what i want first

**Changbin**

Well i just got a text that the others are on their way back

so...

i might become a little spotty with replies once they’ve dragged me into movie time

**Felix**

DON’T LET ME DISTRACT YOU FROM MOVIE NIGHT

**Changbin**

Trust me, with som of the movies they’re bound to pick, you might be a blessing to have around

**Changbin**

…

did you disappear

or go to insta

oh god did you go to instagram

and not even give me yours

oh.

a notification.

Fuck, they’re back

FELIIIIIIIIIIIIX

You are picking the worst possible time

to go MIA, dude.

Ugh

“CHANBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!” The voices of Changbin’s two best friends carried through the entire apartment, but Changbin froze at a delayed _ third  _ voice. A voice that most definitely was  _ not  _ Sanghyuk’s, who was the only other person he was expecting aside from Seungmin.

“Binnie!!” The voice came closer, and called out to him a couple more times until Minho was standing in his open doorway with his annoyingly beautiful grin on this stupid-pretty face.

“Why. Are you here.” Changbin deadpanned, setting his phone face down on his bed.

“Ah, Changbin…” Sanghyuk appeared behind Minho’s frame and pushed his way into the room, Minho trailing close behind.

“Sure, come on into my room. Make yourselves at home.” 

Minho stuck his tongue out and fell into the bed beside Changbin, causing the younger to quickly snatch his phone up and hold it close to his chest. Best friend or not, Minho was still one of his better friends, and that was an invitation enough for him to snatch Changbin’s phone up and go through it like it was his own at any given moment.

“Touchy.” Minho said in a sing-song voice while his eyes glanced down at Changbin’s phone and back to his face multiple times. “Whatcha got to hide from me, Changbin?”

“Noneya. You still haven’t answered me as to why you’re here in my apartment… on my  _ bed.  _ ”

“Aw, Hyung, be nice to him. I know you two like each other, so start acting like it. You’re going to see more of each other from now on.” Seungmin’s sweet voice intervened before Minho could answer.

Changbin didn’t miss the way Minho’s eyes lit up at the mere presence of the younger boy, nor did he miss the way Seungmin’s lips pulled up just slightly at the corners when Minho stood from Changbin’s bed and drew closer to where he was still standing in the doorway.

“Oh god. Please… Please don’t tell me.” Changbin considered getting on his knees to start begging. He’d seen the couple in the making from the very beginning and wondered when they would finally make things official, but Changbin wished they would have waited to get their heads out of their asses  _ after  _ the movie night.

“Binnieeee! Seungminnie and I finally got together!” Minho announced proudly.

“You’re…” Changbin’s eyes bounced from one boy to the other until the two were no longer separated. Seungmin snaked his arms around Minho’s middle while the older boy looped his arms around Seungmin’s neck and reached up to place a loud kiss on the younger’s cheek. “You’re joking. Please tell me you’re both fucking with me right now.”

“As hot as you are Mr Seo, neither of us will be fucking with  _ you  _ in the foreseeable future. Unless Seungmin is into it, then I might consider.”

Seungmin pinched Minho’s side, but it did nothing to deter Minho’s loud giggles. “Sorry, Binnie-hyung. I know it’s really sudden for you, it was sudden for Hyunjinnie and Sanghyuk-hyung, too. Jeongin and Jisung don’t know yet, either.”

Sanghyuk pulled Changbin to his chest and Changbin let him without putting up a fight. Call him dramatic, but at the announcement of the two’s relationship, Changbin felt all of his strength physically leave his body and left him limp as a rag doll. He was happy, ecstatic even, for the pair, but this… this meant he would be  _ fifth-wheeling  _ the entire fucking night. 

**FELIX**

**Chanathan**

wait dude slow down

use words

you went on omegle again?

bro i told you to quit going on there at night.

or like, ever.

you’ve met too many fucked up randos on there. 

**Feelslix**

BRO you don’t GET IT

he’s HOT

hold on i’m sending you a screenshot from his instagram.

LOOK AT HIS BUILD

F U C K

**Chanathan**

...How the fuck did you find him

You can hardly see his face there. Send me another one.

**Feelslix**

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

wait i need to text him back.

i just left him high and dry once i actually looked at his profile

**Chanathan**

How long has it been since you answered

him?

**Feelslix**

** **

** **

almost ten minutes OH GOD

i hope he doen’st think the wworst i just

gay panicked

hard.

oh my god ih ave his friend’s @ too

**Chanathan**

Oh you’re like…  _ panicking  _ panicking

Bruuuuuh, he must have a good personality, too.

Does he know that you look like a fetus, yet?

**Feelslix**

FUCK U BRO

he’s

so

ADORABLE too

like uh yeah, i can tell that he has a great personality just from the last couple of hours we’ve been talking

UGH

**Chanathan**

Couple of HOURS?

**Feelslix**

;;

i’ve never found someone like this on omegle

**Chanathan**

And how do you know those are actually photos of him, Lix?

**Feelslix**

i mean, i can do a cross check with the insta @ his roommate gave me.

**Chanathan**

Hmmmmmm

And what if it doesn’t check out?

**Feelslix**

bro, listen. i know what i’m doing

this isn’t my first rodeo

but… it is his.

**Chanathan**

Huh? What do you mean by that?

**Feelslix**

The friend who gave me his insta @? He made Changbin go

on omegle to branch out. the dude was a social media VIRGIN

he made that instagram account

because i  _ asked  _

he also said he’s into cute younger guys being adorable to get their way

**flips hair ** and i just happen to be a  _ pro  _ at that.

**Chanathan**

Sounds like he’s looking for a sugar baby to spoil. 😌

**Feelslix**

CHRISTOPHER BANG

he’s so sweet 🥺🥺🥺 

i promise, if we get to the point of facetiming or chatting on the phone i’ll let you talk with him, too.

he probably won’t mind if you follow him on insta, too

**Chanathan**

way ahead of you. i followed after the third screenshot.

while idk how legit he is, i’ll admit it... he’s hot.

**Feelslix**

HANDS OFF I MET HIM FIRST

**Chanathan**

What’d he say about older guys 👀👀

Okay, but him pointing out that he likes when younger guys act cute to get their way…

That’s like an open invitation, Lix.

**Feelslix**

he said he’s not really picky when it comes to guys being older or younger than him

but

don’t get any ideas, bucko!! 😤

**Chanathan**

Wait.

I just realized… 

All of his captions are in Korean

YOU HOOKED YOURSELF AN ACTUAL KOREAN HOTTIE?

**Feelslix**

Stop it. I’M AN ACTUAL KOREAN TOO

I just live in Australia… like YOU

WHY IS THIS SO SURPRISING

**Chanathan**

I’m sorrry, it just took me by surprise is all

Huh. Honestly, he got lucky with landing you.

Someone else could have really taken advantage of him…

**Feelslix**

speaking of, i’m going back to him now

enjoy the rest of your night

see you when you get home. if you come home.

**shrugs**

**Chanathan**

Later, bro.

Don’t wait up for me… or stay up too late chatting with Changbin-ssi.

😉😉

**Feelslix**

🙄

**Chanathan**

WAIT I HAVE A QUESTION

Do you call him hyung

**Feelslix**

...i do

**Chanathan**

FUCK THAT’S CUTE CALL ME HYUNG TOO

**Feelslix**

fuck no. go away bitch.

**Chanathan**

WATCH YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH FELIX LEE

**Feelslix**

🖕😘 

**CHANGBIN**

“Alright, bitches. Food’s ready… no thanks to any of  _ you.  _ ” Hyunjin called from somewhere down the hall from Changbin’s crowded bedroom.

“Hyunjin…” Seungmin scoffed and backed out of the room with Minho still attached to his side. Changbin registered the couple arguing with Hyunjin over the fact that the food was ready when they picked it up from the restaurants and all he had to do was open the containers, but he stopped listening when Hyunjin mocked them back in a childish voice.

“You know,” Sanghyuk’s voice startled Changbin from his thoughts. “I’m sure Hyunjin wouldn’t mind if I stick closer to you tonight… Given the news of those two, and we know you hate feeling left out and such. Or you could just sit between us and let the both of us cuddle you. Your choice.”

Changbin smiled to himself and pulled Sanghyuk’s arms tighter around his frame. He loved the fact that Sanghyuk and Hyunjin put forth their best efforts to make sure Changbin felt included at all times, even if that meant sacrificing what would usually be alone time with each other in favor of hanging out as a trio with Changbin. Neither boy ever treated him like he was a nuisance or that he was coming between them ‒ which was a long conversation they had not too long after the two started dating and Changbin felt like he was doing exactly that. 

“Hyung.” 

“Hmm?”

Changbin played with Sanghyuk’s fingers for a few seconds and took a deep breath. 

“Did Jinnie tell you about… Felix?” He asked carefully. For as long as Hyunjin had been trying to set Changbin up with random guys and suggesting that Changbin should look into online dating apps and websites, Changbin wasn’t sure how  _ Sanghyuk  _ would feel about him meeting and talking to a totally random stranger from the internet.

“He did.” Sanghyuk answered simply. “He said that you two hit it off pretty well on Omegle and were still talking when he left earlier. Are you still chatting, now?”

Changbin nodded. “Don’t tell Hyunjin, but I made an Instagram account so that he‒ Felix, could see photos of me. Photos that aren’t what Hyunjin has posted, y’know?”

“Oh?” Sanghyuk began to rub his thumb over the back of Changbin’s hand. “Has he seen them, then?”

“I assume so. I got a notification from the app as soon as you guys arrived, but I haven’t checked it, yet.” Changbin paused to bite at his lip. “I’m kind of scared to see what he might have said, even though he has already made it clear that he doesn’t care about looks. That could always change once he actually sees what I look like.”

“Changbin…” Sanghyuk pulled his arms away and pulled himself and Changbin into sitting positions on the bed. And Changbin knew just from the way that Sanghyuk said his name, that whatever the elder was about to say was serious.

Changbin fumbled with his phone between his hands, catching his reflection in the black screen every couple of seconds and not at all hating what he saw. He just hoped that the younger Australian boy wouldn’t hate it, either.

“Look at me, Bin.” Sanghyuk said in a tone far more demanding than Changbin was used to hearing from this hyung.

Changbin sat his phone down on the bed and looked up as directed.

“You are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, inside and out. And from what Hyunjin told me about this Felix-person, I think he’s sensible enough to have already figured out the inside part. And I’m more than sure that now he’s seen the out, too.” 

Changbin felt damn-near tears at Sanghyuk’s words, but he reigned them in with a sniffle and picked his phone up.

“I’ll sit here with you if you want to check.” Sanghyuk inclined his head at the phone in Changbin’s hands with a hopeful smile.

Changbin moved so that he and Sanghyuk could both see his phone screen and gasped when the lock screen lit up. Instead of seeing the photo of himself and Hyunjin the younger boy had set as his lock screen, the entire screen was flooded with Instagram notifications.

_ ‘  _ ** _chrisbangx3 _ ** _ liked your post. 4m’ _

_ ‘  _ ** _chrisbangx3 _ ** _ liked your post. 5m’ _

_ ‘  _ ** _chrisbangx3 _ ** _ liked your post. 6m’ _

_ ‘  _ ** _chrisbangx3 _ ** _ started following you. 6m’ _

_ ‘  _ ** _felix0915 _ ** _ liked your post. 7m’ _

_ ‘  _ ** _felix0915 _ ** _ liked your post. 8m’ _

_ ‘  _ ** _felix0915 _ ** _ liked your post. 8m’ _

_ ‘  _ ** _felix0915 _ ** _ started following you. 11m’ _

Changbin swiped the notification of Felix following him and unlocked his phone. He held his breath as the profile loaded, but felt his lips tilt up into a small smile at the ridiculous sentence in the younger boy’s bio section. He nearly choked when the photos began to load ‒ and even found himself agreeing with the dumb bio ‒ when a precious blonde angel was smiling brightly back at him.

There were a few photos of him with another boy that Changbin quickly figured out was Felix’s roommate, Chris.

“Huh... I don’t think any of us would be offended if you spent the whole movie texting  _ him.”  _ Sanghyuk said, scrolling through Felix’s profile from his own phone after getting a good view of the username. “Oh my god, Changbin. He’s so  _ cute!”  _

“Who’s cute?” Hyunjin poked his head in through the door and looked back and forth from his boyfriend to his best friend with a confused pout on his lips.

“Felix-ssi.” Sanghyuk said without missing a beat, keeping his eyes glued to the phone screen in front of him.

“YOU’RE LOOKING AT PHOTOS OF HIM AND DIDN’T TELL ME?” 

“Oh boy,” Changbin said under his breath just before he felt all of Hyunjin’s body weight collide with his back and a pair of arms snake around his middle.

“OH MY GOD IS THAT HIM? CHANGBIN OH MY GOD HE’S SO FUCKING CUTE!”

“His follower count could give yours a run for its money, Jinnie.” Sanghyuk said, sounding impressed. 

“He fucking deserves it. Do you see his  _ eyes!?”  _

“How old is he again?” Sanghyuk questioned, still scrolling through Felix’s profile.

“Twenty.” Hyunjin and Changbin answered simultaneously. 

“Do you think he’ll mind if I follow him?” Sanghyuk asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

“I mean, his roommate already followed me, so I think it’s only fair if you guys follow him, too.” Changbin shrugged.

“Hell yeah!” Hyunjin fist pumped the air and stood up from Changbin’s bed. “Okay, let’s eat. You can text your new boyfriend and walk to the kitchen at the same time.”

“He’s not‒”

Sanghyuk began chuckling when Changbin sighed loudly in defeat. There was no use in arguing with Hyunjin when the younger was already out of Changbin’s bedroom and halfway down the hall.

“Come on,” Sanghyuk tugged Changbin up from the bed with him.

‒

“Oi! Lovebirds! I know you’re still in the honeymoon phase, but get a fucking room if you’re going to start sucking face. Hyuk and I don’t even do that in here!” Hyunjin made a face of disgust. “The last thing I need is you two getting your cooties in the chicken, for fucks sake.”

Changbin didn’t need to turn around in order to know that Minho and Seungmin were being a gross couple in the living room, so he busied himself with fixing his plate of food and prayed that the two would at least refrain from being obnoxiously over the top with their PDA while they ate dinner.

**Changbin**

So... 

What’s up

**Felix**

I may or may not be going through Hyunjinnie and Sanghyuk’s profiles to see every photo and video of you they have posted.

**Changbin**

i take that as a good sign…?

**Felix**

listen.. i’m so fucking shy rn bc you’re so…

at the risk of sounding thirsty

you’re hot as fuck.

***coughs***

**Changbin**

o-oh

god, i’m actually blushing

**Felix**

I WANNA SEE

**Changbin**

you.. can find more on seungmin and minho’s accounts.

if you really want to see more.

hyunjin should have them tagged in some of his posts

**Felix**

Your laugh ;;

**Changbin**

you mean my witch’s cackle

**Felix**

You don’t know a witch’s cackle until you’ve heard MY laugh, hyung

**Changbin**

oh? i skimmed past your videos.

time to go back and look at all of them

**Felix**

Noooooooooo i just got you back

don’t goooooooooooooooooo

**Changbin**

If i remeber correctly,  _ you  _ are the one who abandoned  _ me  _ to stalk mine and my friends’ instagram profiles first…

**Felix**

uwu

are you watching the movie yet?

have you eaten yet?

**Changbin**

...way to change the subject

but yes, i ate some chicken and a slice of pizza

i’m gonna save my ice cream for later

did  _ you  _ eat? more than just your ramen from earlier?

they started the movie but it’s a boring thriller of some sort 

**Felix**

…

i mean, not yet

i’ll get to it eventually

**Changbin**

Felix.. it’s already going on 10pm for u

go get something to eat

**Felix**

I’ll head out in a minute. Mcdonalds sounds amazing rn

**Changbin**

And so nutritious…

**Felix**

McDonald’s is a whole food group for uni kids like me ok

sometimes we can’t afford to be healthy

**Changbin**

i will PayPal you right now or order you delivery with my card from  _ anywhere  _ that’s somewhat or decently healthy

**Felix**

-_- 

what are you some sort of health freak 

YOURE LITERALLY HAVJNG PIZZA ANd CHICKEN AND FUCKING ICE CReaM

**Changbin**

...I didn’t tell you my major earlier did I

**Felix**

no?

**Changbin**

I’m going to be a nutritionist and personal dietician

Health and shit

**Felix**

...ah…

**Changbin **

I work at a private gym

**Felix**

Please stop talking or I’m going to combust.

God, you’re actually perfect aren’t you… jfc

**Changbin **

So… what’s for dinner then?

**Felix**

Are  _ you  _ on the menu

ignore that

my filter has gone out the window

**Changbin **

I mean I can certainly buy you dinner, but sadly, I am not on your menu for the night.

**Felix**

Ok well as amazing and cool as that would be, there’s not much open around here for you to choose from if you bought my dinner

We have pizza

Burgers

Hhhhhhhhh ice cream from the convenience store sounds good

Hyuuuuuuuuuung ;;

**Changbin**

Yes?

**Felix **

** **

You’re having a cheat day :( let me too :( 

what if I say pls ;;

**Changbin**

are you actually asking me permission to let you have junk food

and using photos to get your way

you catch on quick huh

**Felix**

well.. ^^

you made me feel bad for wanting junk 

but if you say it’s okay then I won’t feel so bad about eating it anyway

**Changbin**

Lol okay sure

Go ahead. Just don’t make a habit out of it

**Felix**

Yes, sir 

I mean

Yes, hyung~🥰🥰 

Changbin rolled his bottom lip between his teeth at the last string of messages Felix sent before scrolling back up to the photo of the younger boy. 

**Changbin**

didn’t you say something earlier about looking unpresentable?

you look fine in the photo u sent

**Felix**

just fine?

**Changbin**

Well you definitely look presentable lol

**Felix**

It’s an older photo from a few days ago. Trust me, I do indeed look unpresentable atm

**Changbin**

but you’re gonna go out to get food?

**Felix**

You literally told me to go…

I’m gonna have my beanie on and a mask dw

**Changbin**

it’s late too… do you usually go places by yourself this late at night?

you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to

i can just order your food in

**Felix**

god you’re adorable

I’ll be fiiiiiine~ Chris and I do this all the time when finals come around 

**Changbin**

Is he there with you now?

**Felix**

...well no

**Changbin**

Just… keep me posted then if you’re going

it’ll make me feel better 

**Felix**

I can see the McD’s from our living room window, I promise I’m not going far, but yeah. I’ll keep texting you. 

I hadn’t planned on stopping to begin with, tho 

**Changbin**

good. be safe, look both ways if you cross the street 

**Felix**

are you the mom friend in your group 

**Changbin **

Far from it. I’d probably give that title to Seungminnie

speaking of seungmin

idk if you looked at his profile

**Felix**

i did~ he’s a cutie too!

how tf did you get so many cute friends 

**Changbin**

hyunjin & seungmin have been around since we were in grade school

met sanghyuk when i got to college, and met minho a few months ago. seungminnie introduced us all to him

which leads me to the news i received when they barged into my room earlier

**Felix**

Oh dang, hit me

**Changbin**

Minho-hyung and Seungminnie announced that they’re dating.

Which is great and cool and i’m happy for them

**Felix**

oh god they’re so cute together in their photos

i totally see it

wait, i can sense a ‘but’ coming

**Changbin**

Yeah… but…

Hah, I’m predictable

I was really looking forward to not having to thirdwheel alone tonight bc seungmin would be here

**Felix**

ahhh and now you’re like, fifth wheeling huh

**Changbin**

:(

I’m not  _ totally  _ fifth wheeling, at least

**Felix**

Oh?

**Changbin**

i’m cuddled between hyukkie-hyung and hyunjinniiiie rn

**Felix**

oh woooooow you force me out of my cozy apartment

to go on a hunt for food while you cuddle between two hot dudes.

where is the fairness, hyung?

**Changbin**

the fairness is that i gain nothing from being cuddled.

_ you  _ however, won’t be hungry! and that will put my mind at ease, at the very least. 

Changbin held back a yelp when he felt Sanghyuk pinch the exposed skin where Changbin’s shirt had ridden up between them. He attempted to glare up at the older boy, but pouted innocently when he saw that the other was looking at his texts with Felix.

“Gain nothing, huh?” Sanghyuk whispered. He then made to move away from Changbin, but the younger boy dropped his phone into his lap and wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk’s middle to keep him from moving.

“I was joking, Hyuuuuuung!” Changbin whispered back as cutely as he could while still being quiet enough not to disturb the other boys.

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, but went back to his relaxed position against Changbin and let the younger boy rest his head on his chest. A small smile crept into Sanghyuk’s features when Changbin slowly removed his arms from around him to pick his phone back up and resumed his conversation with Felix.

**Felix**

“gain nothing” pfffffffffffffffffffft

I just ordered so much food oh my god

I’m not going to be able to finish it

**Changbin**

I would tell u to share with me

but uhh you’re a little far 

**Felix**

it’s cool, ill just teleport it to you 

easy

**Changbin**

Oh yeah? Will it still be nice and hot and greasy by the time it manifests in front of me?

**Felix**

i mean

there could possibly be some glitches in the transmitter that could cause the food to become warped and have temperature changes

**Changbin**

Hmmm

You should really get your transmitter checked out if that’s the case.

Or I could just buy you the latest model instead 

**Felix**

Amazing.

**Changbin **

wat

**Felix**

you’re still wanting to spoil me even when we’re bullshitting each other. 

**Changbin**

it’s what I do… I like to make people happy 

**Felix**

By buying them whatever they want?

**Changbin **

not necessarily.

it’s kind of hard for me to explain.

Growing up, my parents gave me whatever i wanted and let me do what i wanted (within reason, ofc)

so now that i make my own money and can afford to buy my own stuff, i think they kind of rubbed off on me in that sense…

**Felix**

But you go to school..

**Changbin**

It’s already paid for.

All I pay for when it comes to classes is textbooks.

**Felix**

ahhhh

makes sense, then.

i don’t work, but my tuition is paid for

chris’s parents pay for the apartment

and as long as i make decent grades i get a monthly allowance

for like, food and living necessities

so i’m lucky in that sense, ig

moreso because my parents send me way too much every month

i used to complain about it, but my dad was like ‘treat yourself every once in a while’.. so

**shrugs**

**Changbin**

Very lucky. Hyunjin’s parents pay for our apartment, too.

They also give me my paycheck. 

**Felix**

They what…

**Changbin**

lol the private gym i work for is just  _ part  _ of one of the companies Hyunjin’s dad owns. i grew up going to and using those gyms

and then when i was old enough his dad let me start working there

started off just cleaning equipment, now i observe the personal trainers and work in the offices for the ones in all the nearby towns.

**Felix**

that’s so freaking cool! and useful for your area of study huh

**Changbin**

Yeah. Having my name already kind of out there will help me in the future.

**Felix**

i’m back at the apartment btw

**Changbin**

Thanks for letting me know~

Do you want me to let you eat in peace?

**Felix**

no 🥺

stay.

**Changbin**

Okay. I’ll stay.

**FELIX**

“Good.” Felix whispered his response into his empty apartment with a small smile on his lips.

**Felix**

do you have any photos of you at the gym?

since you work there and all

i’m like, weirdly curious.

is that strange

you don’t have to show me

i just… idk

**Changbin**

lol don’t worry I think I understand you

yeah, I have some.

i send them in the big group chat my friends and i have as ‘monday motivation.’

even though jeongin always calls it ‘useless motivation’ because he doesn’t have time to go to the gym.

**Felix**

Are you planning to psot any of them on insta now

that you have a profile?

Like, people do that on a regular basis. 

They post pictures of themselves working out and tag it #MondayMotivation or #FitnessFriday and get a shit ton of likes and follows.

**Changbin**

Should I?

I might… 

If this is just you wanting to see photos of me working out, you know you could just ask, right?

Now that you’ve seen my face and don’t hate me (yet) 

i don’t see the harm in sending each other photos

**Felix**

I still stand by what I said earlier. But I would also like to add to it!

Not  _ only  _ are you hot, but you’re also adorable as hell?

like, your smile? fuCK it’s so cute

**Changbin**

STOP

I literally had to bury my face into hyuk’s side just now and he saw your messages and giggled

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

**Felix**

hello, sanghyuk-ssi~!!!!!

you have a very attractive friend in your arms.

i’m very jealous!

**Changbin**

FELIX

STOP

oh my god

Be quiet or I’ll start going off about  _ your  _ photos

**Felix**

I mean… I’m not opposed

I wouldn’t mind knowing what an attractive person

liek urself thinks of someone like me ;;

**Changbin**

you want me to start this right now?

when you  _ know  _ that someone else is watching me as i TYPE

**Felix**

🥰🥰🥰

i can send a selfie as motivation

to get the ball rolling

would that help

sanghyuk-ssi, if you’re reading this, pls look away 

so that changbinnie-hyung isn’t shy~!

**Changbin**

lmao the snort he just let out

okay i think he’s actually focusing on the movie now.

But, uhhhh I’m too lazy to pull your instagram back up.

**Felix **

Lol okay okay 

Lazy bones. One sec

oh! pick one: brown, pink, orange, yellow

Felix scrolled through his albums of selfies — which were organized by his hair color, of course — while he waited for the notification of Changbin’s answer to drop down from the top of his screen 

He was nervous, which was a weird and foreign feeling to him. Felix was almost never nervous when it came to asking someone about his looks, but something was different this time. He  _ wanted  _ Changbin to like him and find him adorable and attractive at the same time.

**Changbin**

Uhhhhhhh Orange??? Idk

**Felix**

**Changbin**

Oh.

Fuck.

**Felix**

...what

Why

What does that mean

**Changbin**

It means I’m gay as fuck 

and you’re pretty as hell…

shit you’re so cute, Felix

**Felix**

😳😳😳

🙈

i-

**Changbin**

You said you have freckles..

send another

where they’re showing

**Felix**

okay

**Changbin**

yeah i’m not good at this because i just keep

on thinking of curse words and other ways

to say how fucking gorgeous you are

**Felix**

g-gorgeous

OTL

Okay, this is unfair bc

1) i can only smush my face so far into the couch cushion

2) you have a whole ass person to hide YOUR face into

3) whatsapp saves photos to your phone automatically and

i’ve sent you tHREE already…

**Changbin**

I already said all you have to do is ask for what you want.

**Felix**

you’re going to actually make me say it…

**Changbin**

😊

**Felix**

hyuuuuuuuuuung

**Changbin**

Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiix

also, in reply to #1 

why don’t you just go to your bed then?

wouldn’t that be more comfortable than the couch?

plus the movie is going to be over soon anyway

i’m not going to have the hot boy chest to hide in for much longer

**Felix**

that means i’ll have to get  _ ready  _ for bed.

ugh.

moving.

**Changbin**

I’ll reward you after you’ve gotten ready for bed, then.

**Felix **

...i could just lie to you and  _ say  _ that im getting ready for

bed but stay on the couch 

**Changbin **

... _ I  _ could just ask for snapchat proofs while you make your way through your nightly routine, huh

**Felix**

You don’t fight fair do u

**Changbin **

You literally just said you were going to  _ lie  _ about getting ready for bed just to get the reward 

**Felix**

noooo i said i c o u l d do that.

not that i  _ would _

**Changbin**

oh would you look at that

a Snapchat notification from Felix

As pretty and shiny as your eyes may be, the reflection in them isnt clear enough for me to know if you’re up or not~

**Felix**

I’m rolling my pretty and shiny eyes at y o u 🙄🙄🙄

**Changbin**

don’t do that too much or they’ll get stuck 

and those eyes are far too pretty to be stuck

**Felix**

S TO P

**Changbin**

You literally started this. 

**Felix**

okay okay i’m gettING UP

geeeez

**Changbin**

good boy~👏👏

Felix stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of his and Chan’s living room and stared down at his phone screen, cheeks burning with a blush at Changbin’s last message. 

“What are you getting yourself into, Felix Lee?” He whispered to himself and took a deep breath before continuing his walk to the bathroom. 

**Felix**

check snap

🦷🚰🧼

**Changbin**

cute toothbrush

and rubber ducky

did it have a bow/bowtie???

**Felix**

the rubber ducky is chris’s

i mean chan’s

i’m gonna use chan in korean bc

it’s shorter. 

**Changbin**

Fine by me.

His rubber ducky is cute.

**Felix**

I’ll pass the message to him tomorrow

**Changbin**

he’s not coming back tonight?

**Felix**

well he said not to wait up

so i just assume that he’ll either come in around 3am or not at all.

**Changbin**

Damn, what’s it like having a life

**Felix**

couldn’t be me.

idk.

WAIT SHUT UP YOU LITERALLY HAVE BEEN SO MNAY PLACES

**Changbin**

i mean sure, but there’s not much variety there.

once you’ve been on one plane, you’ve been on all of em.

**Felix**

b-but all the different countries

**Changbin**

Beautiful places, but I’m not a big fan of jet-lag…

Which sucks so bad sometimes, oh my god.

What even ARE timezones

**Felix**

I mean if you feel so strongly about it, why do you go so much?

Like just from looking at Hyunjinnie’s posts and the others?

You guys go somewhere almost once a month or every couple of months..

**Changbin**

Hmmmm you would understand after meeting and having an extensive conversation with one, Hwang Hyunjin.

Speaking of the devil, I’m gonna help clean up while he sees the others off.

**Felix**

you: go to your bed. i want proofs

me: * is finally in bed and has sent all the proofs *

you: soz, gonna disappear for a few kbai

**Changbin**

_ Needy. _

**Felix**

Damn right I am.

hurry and clean.

go go

nyoom

**Changbin**

Is it weird that I find it cute imagining you pouting and typing all that out and such.

I still haven’t watched videos you posted, but I imagine you’re pretty expressive n shit

Adorable… 

**Felix**

lmao but all I can think about is how very unattractive i probably looked while trying to simultaneously text and brush my teeth a few minutes ago.

**Changbin**

why didn’t i get a snap of  _ that _

**Felix**

listen, beggars can’t be choosers, alright?

you get what you get.

are you done cleaning yet?

**Changbin**

***Checks off ‘needy’ ** ** _and _ ** **‘impatient.’***

**Felix**

add ‘pouty’ to the list.

**Changbin**

You are something else, you know that?

**Felix**

Very very aware uwu

oh very nice, rub the ice cream in my face.

not cool.

**Changbin**

Very cool, actually. Freezing, even.

**Felix**

😒😒😒

**Changbin**

is that you being ‘pouty’?

**Felix**

yes ;;

…

*thirty minutes later*

**Felix**

did u die

**Changbin**

Uhhhhhhh no.

I just had to go through every selfie I’ve ever taken, and of course none of them actually look good.

I only trust my friends’ photos of me…

**Felix**

You’re ridiculous. I almost fell asleep

**Changbin**

don’t let me stop you from sleeping /:

**Felix**

NO I”VE BEEN WAITING SO PATIENTLY PLS

**Changbin**

^^

**Felix**

IS THIS THE REAWArd F UCK

oh my god I literally fucking gasped and im clutching my chest like shit nearly gave me a heart attack jfc

**Changbin**

You good?

**Felix**

n O

you know that meme abuot seesknf someksnse so pretty

that u cry 

im about there rn ngl

**Changbin**

Oh no. I’m about to disappoint you… big time.

**Felix**

Fuck, you don’t know memes do you

**Changbin**

...Yeah no. Sorry.

**Felix**

That’s okay. something for us to work on dw.

but for now i need to just lay down and breathe.

yeah, focus on breathing

icb you really REALLY just said that “i only trust my friends’ photos of me” mess w your whole chest huh. 

**Changbin**

It took me  _ thirty  _ min to pick that one out. 

THIRTY

it’s not even what I wanted to send to u

but i like that one the most

**Felix**

what’s stopping u from sending the one you  _ wanted  _ to send

**Changbin**

I don’t like my face.

**Felix**

well we’ve already established that  _ i  _ like your face very much

**Changbin**

-_- 

**Felix**

what are you doing now

finished with the ice cream?

**Changbin**

mhm. i only ate like half of the pint.

hyunjin says to tell you goodnight

**Felix**

he’s going to bed already?

goodnight hyunjinniiiiie~

**Changbin**

Yep, I will be soon, too. We both have work tomorrow

**Felix**

oh damn that’s right. a workin’ boy.

do you have a long shift tomorrow?

**Changbin**

Not really, but it’s a pretty early start, so that’s a drag.

8am-11am in one office, lunch, and then i go to another office a couple towns away from noon-3pm.

**Felix**

ok that’s kind of long…???

**Changbin**

I guess, but it doesn’t  _ feel  _ as long since it’s split into two locations.

Hyunjin has a consultation for a shoot he’s supposed to do a few weeks from now

**Felix**

wait, don’t even tell me… he’s a model isn’t he

**Changbin**

🥇🥇🥇 spot on, here’s a medal

**Felix**

😑

You know, he  _ is  _ good looking. But he’s not my type

**Changbin**

didn’t you say that you weren’t picky

**Felix**

not picky with age or looks tbh.

_ but  _ i’m just saying, if i had to go based off looks alone, he’s too much like me. now,  _ Sanghyuk-ssi  _ … he is definitely my type if we’re speaking about looks.

and you fall under the ‘my type’ category along with him...

**Changbin**

Good to know, I guess lol

**Felix**

question

how soon is  _ ‘soon’  _

**Changbin**

as in?

**Felix**

You said you were going to bed soon

How long until then?

**Changbin**

...I honestly haven’t thought that far ahead

whenever we stop talking, I suppose.

**Felix**

So what you’re saying is that I  _ shouldn’t  _ keep you up and talk all night long

**Changbin**

It’s not like i would mind, but I don’t think my future self would be very happy about it. Especially when I have to get up and get ready for work

**Felix**

fair enough..

are you tired?

**Changbin**

a little. it’s been a long day

are you?

**Felix**

my body is tired, but i’m not tired of talking to youwu

and i know i’m not going to want to bother you while you’re working tomorrow ;;

**Changbin**

Hmm, you won’t be a bother. Hyunjin and I text throughout most of the day, already

and we’re in a gc with our other friends + the boyfriends, so i’m used to my phone constantly going off 

**Felix**

i have a fun idea 😊

only if you want to tho

**Changbin**

Lay it on me

**Felix**

we could play like, 20 questions throughout the day

so that we get to know each other, but also so that i don’t take up too much of your time, right?

you can check and answer me and send your own questions when you’re not busy or anything ^^

**Changbin**

That’s… kind of really cute, actually.

**Felix**

You think? 😁

and we don’t have to stop at 20 obviously

we could start rn 

**Changbin**

yeah, i’m down 

i can’t promise that i won’t fall asleep while we’re talking though.

**Felix**

I’m sleepy too, so i feel lol

I’LL START~

what’s your favorite color? 🤔🤔🤔

**Changbin**

easy enough

red.

**Felix**

…….not a bad color

**Changbin**

something tells me it’s not your favorite 😅

**Felix**

It’s a nice color on some people, just not the best for me in my opinion! 

Though I do like a little spot of red for accent sometimes i guess

**Changbin**

the photo i was going to send you was of me in red.

**Felix**

i suddenly  _ LOVE  _ the color red. pls. my love of red knows no bounds

especially when worn by a hot guy.

i mean, you’re more than just a hot guy, of course

but you wearing red and being hot at the same time is a bonus

feel free to shut me up at any time.

**Changbin**

your rambling is cute.

**Felix**

oh, thanks i g-

f 

u

c

k

you know what

**Changbin**

hmm?

**Felix**

If we ever meet I’m going to poke your cheek.

or boop your nose.

But I  _ will  _ do one of the two.

**Changbin**

lol if we’re ever to meet I’ll gladly let you do both.

**Felix**

god, i am r e a l l y going through it rn

you really don’t fight fair at all

I mean, I know I practically asked for it, but

NO YOU KNOW WHAT 

I DIDN’T

NEITHER OF THOSE ARE THE PHOTOS I ‘PRACTICALLY’ ASKED FOR

**Changbin**

Oh, I’m aware.

But you haven’t asked, so…

**Felix**

Maybe I’ll make it one of my questions while you’re at work tomorrow. 

**Changbin**

...Do you think I work in gym/workout attire???

**Felix**

Oh. I guess not… But I can still wait until then to ask~!

**Changbin**

Alright, but you still owe me your favorite color rn

**Felix**

Try to guess what it is

**Changbin**

I am almost 98.4736% sure that’s not how this is supposed to work.

**Felix**

i’m spicing things up

keeping it interesting

**Changbin**

I’d say I’ve done a pretty good job of keeping you interested for someone who called me boring when we started talking.

**Felix**

...touche

still, try to guess uwu

**Changbin**

I’m too tired for this oh my gosh

**Felix**

I’ll let you go to bed if you guess the right color

**Changbin**

you’ll let me, huh?

**Felix**

It’s pretty late… you have to go to bed soon… better start guessing, hyung~

**Changbin**

It’s probably something I’d least suspect, right?

**Felix**

I dunno, is it? ^^

**Changbin**

I think we’re going to have to start keeping a tally on how much we roll our eyes at each other. you’re already racking up a shit ton.

**Felix**

you keep talking but you’re not guessing any colors, so you must not be  _ that  _ tired.

**Changbin**

i dunno… is it black?

**Felix**

…………...goodnight hyung

**Changbin**

??????? Does that mean I got it right?

Wait I don’t want to be right if you’re gonna leave

Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix come baaaaack

On the other hand, black? Really? what kind of contrast…

but you’re so… bright? shiny? sparkly? idk. 

And don’t give me that “it’s dark, like my soul” bullshit

I mean, I guess I can see it a little. In a style-sense like you talked about with red, black  _ does  _ go with almost anything.

There are plenty of black colored objects, so they’ll always have whatever you want in your favorite color

I feel like I’m shouting into a void rn

istg I’m just going to keep messaging you until you respond.

**Felix**

you could literally talk to yourself for an hour if you wanted, huh

(i was literally waiting for you to ask me to come back again but you just kept going)

**Changbin**

I’m an ask-once kind of person.

**Felix**

add a tally to my eyeroll count pls

OKAY so we covered favorite colors at least.

and now ji’m struggling to keep my esyes open

**Changbin**

Go to sleep, loser.

**Felix**

Okay, I am  _ all  _ for nicknames, but loser? really? are we twelve again??

**Changbin**

I think I meant it endearingly???? But okay.

Go to sleep, dork.

**Felix**

if you’regoing to use terms of endearment, at least make them  _ cute  _

like, we just went over this. 12 y/o shit. 

**Changbin**

But now all I’m thinking about is when adults would say that someone who teased with nicknames like that did it because they liked you and that was their way of expressing their feelings.

Or something.

Words are hard.

Teasing = endearing n shit.

**Felix**

You like me?

**Changbin**

Jesus, is that all you took away from from what I said?

**Felix**

uwu

**Changbin**

Go to sleep, nerd.

**Felix**

check snap💖

**Changbin**

Wow. even with your finger heart covering half your face you’re still adorable as hell.

Sweet dreams, Lix🖤

**Felix**

goodnight, hyung

❤️

**End D1 11/01 @ 11:47PM KST**

* * *

**BONUS**

**11/02 2:29AM KST**

**Minho-hyungie😻🤑**

changbin…

_ whomst the _ ** _fuck._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the spoiler squad (they know who they are). The fact that I ran this fic by 5 different people before deciding to go through with writing it and their constant input on the first chapter is the whole reason I was able to post it. I'm already working on the next part, so please look forward to it~!
> 
> FIC TWEET: [here](https://twitter.com/lovelyjjix/status/1177453889206898690?s=20)
> 
> twitter: lovelyjjix  
nsfw twitter: changlixxed (for spoilers of my nsfw fics ONLY)  
cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	2. Cute Enough To Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Changbin**  
god you’re so cute.
> 
> **Felix**  
cute enough to kiss? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh heh.. sorry for the wait! 
> 
> **Warning/Disclaimer**  
The rating for this story has been changed from **Mature** to **Explicit!**
> 
> Anyway, happy reading~!

**2 NOVEMBER 2019 | 5:54AM KST**

Having a roommate was great.

Changbin loved knowing that he had someone to rely on at all times ‒ not that Hyunjin had to be his roommate in order to be someone Changbin relied on. No, he’d done a good job of that throughout their lives, but he particularly liked having a roommate when he’d open the fridge and his favorite pack of string cheese had been restocked. Or when he went into the laundry room and found that there were _ two _new jugs of the fabric softener that he’d written on his personal shopping list in the kitchen.

And with Hyunjin, now came Sanghyuk by extension. Sanghyuk showed his affection and care toward Changbin in similar ways, but they were different enough that Changbin always knew when something was Sanghyuk’s doing. Like Changbin’s laundry being folded and neatly placed on the edge of his bed when he arrived home from work, along with the dishwasher loaded and running ‒ definitely Hyuk. Sure, those things might have been done so that Sanghyuk could get his own washing done or maybe because he had dirtied his own dishes, but Changbin and Hyunjin had told the older man multiple times that he didn’t have to bother with those things. 

Yeah, Changbin loved having a roommate most of the time. But there were times when he questioned what in the _ hell _he was thinking the day he decided to live with his lifelong best friend.

The following morning happened to be a prime example of one of those times. Specifically when he was so rudely awakened by said best friend jumping on the empty side of Changbin’s bed.

“What the ever-living _ fuck, _Hwang Hyunjin!?” Changbin groaned into his pillow. 

He cracked open an eye to look at the time displayed on the digital clock just inches away on his bedside table and wanted to throw the damned thing at the boy.

“Are you kidding me? Hyunjin… my alarm was going to go off in _ six _ minutes. God. Jesus _ fuck.” _

“Languaaaaage, Hyung!” Hyunjin tsked disapprovingly. “Get up. I wanna talk boys with you before you have to go to work!”

“What the fuck. I’m‒ Hyunjin. It’s six in the morning. I don’t want to talk boys with you at six in the goddamn morning.” Changbin grumbled, pulling his duvet up to his chin. Their apartment had heating, which was fantastic as the winter months were rolling in, but Changbin’s room was on the exterior side, while Hyunjin’s was in the interior. His room was always considerably cooler than the other during winter, and obnoxiously warm in the summer, but he couldn’t complain when he lived there for _ almost _free.

“Too bad. You’re not getting away that easy.” Hyunjin grabbed a fistful of Changbin’s duvet and yanked the covers down, exposing the shirtless male who immediately brought his arms to try and cover himself.

“Hyunjiiiiiiiiiiiin!” Changbin whined loudly and blindly reached out in a weak attempt to hit the other boy.

“Get up. We’re talking about Felix.”

Changbin let his arm fall back to his side before he slowly turned over to face Hyunjin. “Can’t this wait until later?” he asked weakly. He knew Hyunjin was a big part of the reason he’d even met the younger boy, so it would be majorly unfair to not at least tell him about Felix.

“No. Because the next time we’re going to see each other will be at the gym and I’m not going to talk about the fact that you made a fucking Instagram account for a _ stranger _while we’re running on the treadmills or lifting weights.” Hyunjin said, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. 

Changbin finally sat up with a loud yawn, fingers scratching at where the lines of his sheets had left imprints on his chest.

“But… a _ cute _stranger.” Changbin muttered while he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. “I was going to tell you last night, but I forgot.”

“And the photos you posted.” Hyunjin pouted. “I’m so proud of youuuuuuu! Did he like them? Does he like you? What did he say about my account? He already followed like all of us! So are you two a thing now?”

“Hyunjin. Please shut the fuck up.” Changbin sighed deeply and picked up his phone from the edge of his bedside table. There weren’t any new message notifications, but his screen was filled with follower notifications for Instagram and a plethora of ‘likes’ and comments on his three photos from all of his friends. Even Minho left a comment on each photo.

“Wow.” Changbin said under his breath. “I didn’t know Minho-hyung thought so highly of me.”

Hyunjin leaned over to look at Changbin’s phone screen, surprise filling his own face when he saw what Changbin was looking at.

“Huh. He’s never given _ me _promo on his Insta-story before.” 

Changbin raised an eyebrow at him. “Honestly, Hyunjin… Do you really need it?”

“Hey! He has lots of followers that don’t follow me, okay!? A shout out every once in a while would be nice. But uhhh, I’m totally stealing his idea. You’re getting promo on a whole post _ and _my story today.” Hyunjin concluded, already browsing through his photo gallery to find a viable selection of pictures to include in his posts.

“He wants to see photos of me working out.” Changbin recalled as he scrolled through their texts from the night before.

Hyunjin dropped his phone onto the bed and raised his eyebrows at him, “Well… Are you going to send him any?”

Changbin shrugged. “If he asks.”

“Has he not?”

Changbin shook his head while a soft smile played at his lips. “He didn’t directly ask to see them. He asked if I had any photos of myself while working out, but he’s too shy to ask outright. It’s cute.”

“Hyung… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that before… Not while thinking about someone else.”

“He’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met, Hyunjin.” Changbin sighed wistfully. “Why does he have to live all the way in Australia?”

“Let’s go to Australia, then.” Hyunjin said, and Changbin knew he was dead serious.

“Hyunjin… We can’t just go to Australia.”

“We actually can. Almost all of your courses are online and my dad is your boss! All you have to do is ask, remember? He’ll probably pay for it, too.”

Changbin fixed his best friend with an unimpressed look before he sighed. 

“Okay, yes. In theory, we _ could _ go if we wanted to, but I don’t want to. I mean, I don’t want to, _ yet.” _

“Alrighty. Well… Just let me know when the day comes. We’ll book a flight.”

Changbin rolled his eyes and was about to make a sarcastic remark, but Hyunjin cut him off by clearing his throat.

“But in all seriousness, Hyung… If he makes you happy and you two ever cross that road…” Hyunjin paused, staring down at his hands and popping his knuckles as before he continued. “No matter what happens, you have my full support.”

“I haven’t even known him for a full twenty-four hours yet.” Changbin scoffed at his friend’s way-too quick of jump to support him blindly. While he was thankful to have such a friend in his life, he didn’t want to do anything drastic that he might regret in the long run.

Hyunjin got up from the bed and shrugged. “When you know, you know. If you feel a connection with this guy, don’t just let him slip away.”

-

**6:14AM | yo what the fuck (3)**

** _[seungmin added ‘changbin’ and ‘hyunjin’]_ **

**seungminnie**

YO WHAT THE FUCK CHANGBIN-HYUNG

why did i have to find out from MINHO that you got whatsapp

and then a FUCKING INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT

i swear to god if you’re also using your snap…

who are you and what have you done with my best friend

**hyunjinnie**

wow, goodmornign minnie lol

changbin just went to shower, why are you up???

**seungminnie**

because minho’s cat just fucking jumped on my face.

he told me at 2 in the fucking morning, but i waited to txt bc i knew u 2 would be asleep

also

who the fuck is felix and why is this little kid with the face of an angel following me

**hyunjinnie**

...i’m not at liberty to tell.

guess you’ll have to wait until hyung’s out of the shower.

i’m going back to sleep for an hour. toodles.

**seungminnie**

YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME EITHER WTF WHAT DOES THIS FRIENDSHIP MEAN TO YOU TWO

that’s it. no more free photoshoots. fuck that. your asses can pay.

**hyunjinnie**

min.. i literally _ get paid _for my face. goodnight 😘😘😘

  
  
  
  


**FELIX**

“Chan. Chris. Chanathan. Christopher. Channie. CHRIS!”

A low and muffled groan came from the lump of blankets that Felix had identified as his roommate which caused the blonde boy to smile brightly. “Wake up, sleepy head!”

“No. Fuck off.”

“Nope! You’re the one who decided to go out last night, so you get to deal with me waking you up. Otherwise you won’t wake up until three in the afternoon and your whole day will be wasted!”

“It’s _ Saturday, _Felix. Let me sleeeeeeep!” Chan whined from under the blankets.

“But I want to talk about Changbin.”

“Talk about him when I’m awake. I’m sleeping. Goodnight.”

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeease! He’s already gone to work and we said we’d text throughout the day, but I don’t know when would be a good time to text him!”

There was a long silence and Felix thought he’d have to give up. He was sure that Chan had just gone back to sleep, but a moment later the blankets stirred. They rose and fell in time with Chan’s deep sigh before his voice came through once more.

“Did you guys say goodnight to each other?” He asked.

“Yes.” Felix answered excitedly.

Chan sighed again and turned over, still hidden beneath the mound of blankets. A few seconds of silence passed before he pulled down a few of them to reveal the top of his head and a pair of sleepy eyes. He blinked up at Felix until the blurry outline of his younger friend became clearer and yawned.

“If you know he’s awake by now you should go ahead and text him ‘good morning’ or something. Let him know you’re thinking about him already.”

Felix sat back on his ankles and stared at the messages he and Changbin exchanged the night before. 

“Do you see anything coming out of this in the future?” Chan asked after a moment of silence.

“What do you mean?” Felix peered at his sleepy roommate from over the top of his phone screen.

“I mean,” Chan sat up and let the blankets fall around him and pool in his lap. “Do you think you like him enough to the point that you would date him?”

“You think I could just do that?”

“Think of it this way, Lix; people meet on dating websites and apps all the time, right? The person I met up with last night was someone I matched with on Tinder.” Chan explained and paused to blow his nose. “You two met through Omegle and ended up hitting it off just through chatting, alone. Imagine if you two matched on Tinder, and if the distance wasn’t an issue.”

A small pout formed on Felix’s lips while he thought over everything Chan said. And well… when he thought of it that way, liking a total stranger from the internet wasn’t such a far fetched idea.

“Yeah, well… I’m kind of glad Changbin isn’t just some Tinder hook up, y’know?”

“I get that. But I can’t help but to be curious,” Chan raised his eyebrows at his roommate. “Would you have hooked up with him if that were the case?”

“In a fucking heartbeat. Like, you saw him, right? _ Fuck, _he’s so hot. And then he went and called me a good boy last night and he may as well have asked me to get on my knees right then and there. When I say he could have me any wa‒”

“Please _ do not _finish that sentence, Felix Lee.”

“Oh! I have a snap from Changbin!”

Chan sighed. He wanted nothing more than to be able to go back to sleep for a couple hours longer, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious as to what the two boys sent each other on Snapchat.

“Go on, then.” Chan prompted Felix when he began to look hesitant. “I want to see, too.”

_ ‘Good morning~!’ _was typed out in English along the dark text box across the photo that had both Felix and Chan’s jaws dropping open.

“He has a fucking desk?” Chan pulled Felix’s hand closer to see the photo better. “Felix, he has a whole fucking _ office!” _

“He said he worked for a gym…” Felix recalled before he closed out of the application and opened up his messenger to text the other.

  
  


**Felix**

you have aN OFFICE?!

oh good morning uwu

yoU HAVE A GIANT ASS DESK IN YOUR FANCY OFFICE?!

**Changbin**

lol uhhh yeah…

morning ^^

**Felix**

i thought you said you worked in a gym

**Changbin**

I guess I technically work more for Hyunjin’s dad than the gyms themselves…

**Felix**

but you HAVE A WHOLE O F F I C E ???

**Changbin**

ok, to be fair I wasn’t _ going _to have a desk or an office

but hyunjin insisted. and his dad was all gungho for the idea too

i had like no say. 🤷🏻♂️🤷🏻♂️

**Felix**

daaaamn. i wanna sit in the desk chair and spin around

**Changbin**

You’re being entirely too cute for how early it is

**Felix**

I’m cute at all times of the day! and it’s nearly 11am. 

Pretty sure I slept longer than you too

**Changbin**

most likely

hyunjin woke me up SIX minutes before my alarm was scheduled to go off

**Felix**

what timme was your alarm for???

**Changbin**

6AM

**Felix**

god, so fucking early

why did he wake you up?? why was HYUNJIN up at 6???

**Changbin**

he wanted to chat about a certain stranger i met online or somethin idk

**Felix**

uwu you guys talked about me?

**Changbin**

So quick to assume it was about you…

**Felix**

😒😒😒 i mean i hope it wasn’t about _ another _stranger you met…

**Changbin**

Would you be jealous?

**Felix**

…………hyuNG

**Changbin**

I’m kidding lol 

of course it was about you

**Felix**

🥰🥰🥰

What’d you chat about 

**Changbin**

Nonya.

**Felix**

🥺 but

b u t 🥺🥺

b

u

t 

🥺

it’s about ME

**Changbin**

And…? Are you not going to talk about _ me _with your own roommate?

**Felix**

…

  
  


“Right. Anyway, are you going to go flirt with him somewhere else? Or should I go sleep on the couch and let you have at it on my own bed?”

Felix sneered at his roommate and slid himself off of the other’s bed. “Get. Up. I’m gonna fix us something for brunch.”

Chan snorted as he scrolled through the feed on his own phone and replied to the younger without looking up from it, “Make sure to split your attention evenly between the food and Changbin_ -ssi. _The last thing we need is the whole apartment to smell like burnt toast.”

  
  


**Changbin**

Whatcha cooking?

**Felix**

brunch for me and channie

whatcha typing?

**Changbin**

I’m filing some client information into the system

Their stuff was sent over this morning but I’m just now getting to it

Going to try and finish up a few before I go for lunch

**Felix**

what kind of clients do you guys get?

gotta be people with some money if they’re going to a private gym

also, i’d totally invite you over for brunch if you were closer ;;

**Changbin**

I appreciate the thought at least lol

Annnnd I’m not really allowed to disclose private information about the people who use our facilities 

…

But a few of them have started following me on instagram ^^

**Felix**

oh shit i totally fucked up this egg

**Changbin**

😂 just scramble it. chan will never know the difference

**Felix**

also, remind me to stalk your instagram again later.

all three posts.

**Changbin**

hey now… i might post again later, you never know!

**Felix**

do i have to wait until later to see a photo of you?

**Changbin**

I don’t know, do you?

Speaking of questions, isn’t it my turn to ask you something in our game?

  
  


“I told you not to burn the fucking toast, Lix… Jesus.” Chan groaned when he finally stepped into their kitchen space.

Felix nearly dropped his phone into the empty sink next to their plated food on the counter. “Christ, you scared me!”

“Well, aren’t we religious this morning. Name’s Chris, though.”

“Fuck off. The toast isn’t even burnt! It’s just got a nice tan. Slap some butter on it and you’ll be golden.”

“Hmm,” Chan nodded at the plates with a skeptical look. “Do we have any meat?”

“No, dipshit. We haven’t gone grocery shopping in almost two weeks. This is literally all I could come up with.”

“Ok, we’ll go shopping today, then. I’ll cook dinner, too.”

“...Should we just make a day of it and get the laundry done as well?” Felix suggested. He’d done the bare minimum of laundry the day before, just enough to get him through the weekend, but the basket in his room was overflowing.

  
  


**Felix**

oh yeah! your turn uwu

sorry, chan came in and we ate together

he’s been asking about you. even asked how you felt about older guys

**Changbin**

lol what’d u tell him? 👀

he’s pretty cute from what i’ve seen on instagram…

**Felix**

I TOLD HIM NOT TO EVEN THINK ABOUT IT😤😤😤

**Changbin**

...But why?

**Felix**

because he called you a hottie and i don’t want him egetting any ideas

**Changbin**

...And why is that, Felix?

**Felix**

because i _ said _ so… **pouts**

**Changbin**

Cute.

You can just say that you don’t wanna share me. ^^

**Felix**

Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

Your turn to ask a question, hyung!

  
  


**CHANGBIN**

Changbin swiveled around in his desk chair with a small smirk playing at his lips. Felix was cute. Like, so stupidly adorable that Changbin had to actually collect himself when he found that he wanted to physically _ coo _at some of the things the younger would say and do through texts and Snapchat photos and videos.

It made him wonder if Felix would always be so shy when Changbin directly asked him for exact answers, or if he would open up over time. He certainly didn’t mind how adorably bashful Felix seemed to get in those moments, but he bet the other boy would sound hot as hell when he actually began to ask for the things he wanted to hear from Changbin.

  
  


**Changbin**

I’m about to leave for lunch, but…

hmmm

Have you ever dated someone before?

  
  


Changbin waited for ten minutes, excessively checking their messages every _ two _minutes at least, but frowned when the two check marks remained dull instead of the light blue color they would turn if Felix had read his newest messages.

With a sigh, he packed away his phone and other materials he’d need to bring with him for the latter half of his day and left the office. However bummed he was about having to wait for Felix, he was still excited to be meeting up with one of his favorite people for lunch.

‒ 

“Hyung!”

Changbin’s head snapped up from the menu on the table top in front of him and smiled widely at his youngest friend as he sank into the booth across from him.

“Hey, Innie,” he greeted him warmly. “How’s school been treating you, lovely?”

“It’s been a snooze fest, if I’m being honest. Kicking myself in the ass for taking eight-am classes, but I’m glad to be done for the week!”

“You made it through another week in hell! Lunch is on me, too! It’s your lucky day, huh?”

Jeongin’s answering smile was blinding, “you spoil me, Hyung.”

‒ 

“Don’t let me make you late for work, Hyung.” Jeongin said when he spied the time on his phone. “The last thing I need is to be on the bad side of Hyunjin’s dad.”

Changbin huffed out a laugh but called for their check, anyway. “Even if I arrive a little late, I can just make it up by staying a little later. I’ll be fine. But you should get going, huh? Aren’t you meeting Jisung?”

Light pink colored Jeongin’s cheeks and he nodded shyly, “yeah. He’s actually coming to meet me and then we’re going to go rent a few movies and buy some snacks. You could join us if you didn’t have work!”

Changbin was quick to laugh loudly at the invitation. “No offense, Innie, I really appreciate the haste offer there… But I did enough third-wheeling last night for the next century. I’d rather not sit through even more of it less than twenty-four hours from the last.”

Jeongin’s blush deepened then, and Changbin smiled triumphantly. _ Spot on. _

‒ 

“So,” Changbin paused to clear his throat. He and Jeongin had moved outside to wait by Changbin’s car that was parked beside the restaurant with Jisung’s promise to be there soon. “Are you two, like, official now? Or are you still just ‘good friends’?”

The sudden question had Jeongin coughing around the bright green breath mint he’d _ just _popped into his mouth. “Jesus, Hyung!” He managed between coughs and sputters as he tried to collect himself.

“Well I had one happy couple announcement last night. I’m just wondering if I should prepare myself for another any time soon.” Changbin admitted, stretching his arms high above his head.

“I’m gonna tell him tonight.” Jeongin blurted, which ‒ rightfully ‒ caused Changbin to begin his own coughing.

“Innie! Hyung!”

Jisung’s shrill greeting cut through the otherwise quiet street and made both of the aforementioned boys startle in place. Though, Changbin’s surprised expression was soon replaced with a smug grin when he saw the panic in Jeongin’s eyes.

“Go get ‘em, Tiger.” He whispered with a dramatic wink as the young cosmetologist closed in on them.

‒

**Felix**

Enjoy your lunch! Channie & I are going to go do laundry and grocery shoppiiing uwu

oh, and to answer your question:

i had a girlfriend in middle school lol. but then i realized that i like dick, so uhhh

i had a brief boyfriend in my first year of high school

but i’ve been single for like. 3 years now.

damn. that’s like.. kinda sad now that i say it lol

**Changbin**

sorry i just got to my other office. got caught up at lunch with a friend.

**Felix **

Is.

This.

Your.

Friend?

**Changbin**

like my post, dummy. 

yeah, that’s him. i treated him to lunch for surviving a week in hell/school

**Felix**

:((((((((((((( where’s my reward for getting through a week in hell/school

**Changbin**

Aren’t I enough of a reward for you?

**Felix**

in what way can you be my reward? there’s no physical satisfaction here.

**Changbin**

...i mean

**Felix**

Stop.

Don’t.

Just forget I said anything. I’m blessed beyond words just being able to see a photo of you and your cute ass friend. Dude’s got legs for days, too. Damn

**Changbin**

are you sizing up my baby brother of a friend????????????

**Felix**

I’M JUST APPRECIATING HIS LOOKS IS THAT SO BAD? 😖😖

**Changbin**

No.. I was just gooing to let you know that he’s planning on confessing to another friend and his long time crush tonight.

So not to get your hopes up lol

**Felix**

there were no hopes to get up in the first place!

anyway, your turn, answer the same question you asked me!

have _ you _dated anyone?

**Changbin**

aren’t you grocery shopping or something?

**Felix**

nope! we’re still at the laundromat 

chan’s just finishing up folding his stuff now. then we’re going to bring it back to the apartment and _ then _head out for groceries! not bad for it not even being 2pm yet.

HEY

quit avoiding the question! answer it dammit!

**Changbin**

_ Demanding _

**Felix**

That is no one’s fault but your own, mister! You knew you would have to answer whatever you asked me, so get to explaining!

**Changbin**

excuse me?

**Felix**

answer the question, hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung~😇

**Changbin**

big sigh.

Okay, well. I had a few boyfriends and girlfriends all through middle school, none that lasted or were very meaningful. but the longest lasting relationship i actually had was with………….

**Felix**

…

Are you trying to build suspense? bc it’s not working. 

**Changbin**

Seungmin.

**Felix**

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Seungmin????????? As in your best friend???? Seungmin???? The one who’s now dating your other friend, Minho?????????????????

**Changbin**

Yup.

We started dating in my last year of high school… I graduated, and since there wasn’t really an issue with distance we were able to see each other regularly. we dated for aaaaaalmost 2 yrs. broke it off a couple of months into his first semester in college. Theeeeeeeeeen he met Minho-hyung lol

so it hasn’t been too long since we broke up, actually

**Felix**

it was a mutual thing right? the breakup? you two seem pretty chill

**Changbin**

oh yeah of course. we just realized that while we both liked each other and were _ definitely _attracted to each other… well, it was more of a physical relationship than anything else toward the end of it.

**Felix**

damn. seungmin got the dick huh. 😏

**Changbin**

Is that your next question?

**Felix**

It can be.

**Changbin**

reword it better and I’ll answer honestly.

**Felix**

did you top or bottom?

**Changbin**

Seungmin and I switched. 😌

**Felix**

Oh.

**Changbin**

Surprised?

**Felix**

I mean, I wouldn’t call it surprise. Not even unexpected. I think I just don’t know how to respond lol 

**Changbin**

whelp. you can respond by answering your own question 😏😏

  
  


**FELIX**

Felix tossed his phone onto the counter as if it’d burned him and stared at it.

“Dude. Shit’s expensive. Don’t just throw it around like that.” Chan chided while he took inventory of their fridge and pantry with a piece of paper and pen in his hands.

“It’s Changbin-hyung.”

“Oh yeah? What’d he say?”

“We’re playing twenty questions.”

“Oh, bro…” Chan looked to the younger boy with his eyebrows furrowed as he slowly shut the refrigerator door. “Did he suggest that game?”

Felix traced circles into the counter top of their breakfast bar with a pout. “No… I suggested it last night. Why?”

“You do realize that people play that game with the intention of it getting into each other’s dirty little secrets, right?”

Felix scoffed, “as if I have any dirty little secrets to tell. The most experience I have are those couple of times we made out when we were drunk.”

“And my offer to help you explore your less innocent side still stands. But… I wouldn’t say our making out would be the _ only _little secrets you have. He could ask about your porn collection… Or your kinks.”

Felix’s cheeks blushed a deep crimson, but Chan wasn’t done.

“While you may not have the physical experience with another person, you clearly have your preferences if your chat logs with other past randos have anything to say about it all.”

“I ended up asking if he was a top or bottom… and now I’m supposed to answer the same question, myself. But I guess I don’t know how to answer him.” Felix admitted with a sigh, tapping his nails along the back of his yellow phone case.

Chan gave the younger a long unimpressed look. “I find that hard to believe,” he said flatly.

“Listen…”

“I’ve seen the shit you say to the guys you message online, Lix. Not to mention you begging me to fuck you when you were drunk as hell.”

_ “Chan.” _

“The only thing that stopped us from having sex that night was the fact that neither of us were sober, even if I _ was _considerably more sober than you. I wasn’t going to take advantage of you like that.”

Felix hid his face in the palms of his hands and groaned. “Please. Stop.”

Chan laughed shortly and tapped his pen on the counter. “Weren’t you the one who told me this morning that you would get down on your knees and suck this guy’s dick if he asked? But now you don’t want to even mention the shit we’ve done and _ almost _done in the past?”

“This isn’t being productive!” Felix exclaimed, face still hidden in his hands. “This isn’t the direction I was hoping this conversation would go. I just need to man up and tell him I’m a bottom. Or… I think I am. God, this is so stupid.”

“_ Or _… you could tell him the truth and say that you’re a virgin so you’re kind of unsure what you prefer as of now.” Chan suggested with a sigh.

“I can’t do that! He’s a hot dude with experience! He won’t be interested in some virgin loser!” 

  
  


**Changbin**

you don’t actually have to answer the question if you don’t want to

…

feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix ;;

**Felix**

no no, i don’t mind answering

i uhhh -in most situations- bottom

**Changbin**

Okay, fair enough. Your turn to ask a question.

Also, don’t feel pressured to answer anything you don’t want to answer. If I ask something that’s out of line just say ‘pass’ or ‘next question’. I’m pretty comfortable answering whatever, but that doesn’t mean you have to be, alright?

  
  


“He’s gonna make me fucking cry.” Felix pouted down at his open messages and let Chan read them over his shoulder.

“Woooooow.” Chan whispered with an impressed look on his face. “That’s… He’s literally perfect, huh?”

“Too sweet. Too fucking sweet.” Felix said, still pouting.

“Honestly, you could have just said you were a virgin. He seems like the type that would understand.”

“Hush.” Felix said, pout twisting up into a weak snarl. “I don’t want that kind of thing to discourage him from possibly initiating anything when we get to that point.”

_ “If _you get to that point, you mean.” Chan corrected him as he checked their sad looking spice cabinet.

“All I’m saying is if it happens, it happens. I’m definitely not going to do anything to stop it.” 

“Okay, well, whatever happens, _ whenever _it happens, just make sure I’m not around to hear it, please.”

Felix rolled his eyes into the back of his head. “Whatever. Let’s go. I want to stop and get a watermelon juice on the way!”

  
  


**CHANGBIN**

**1:39PM | yo what the fuck (3)**

** _[seungmin added ‘hyuk ‘minho’ ‘jeongin’ and ‘jisung’]_ **

**1:41PM | yo what the fuck (7)**

**minho**

uhhhhhh

what?

**hyuk**

oh, well this is new. hello boys. what was wrong with our regualr chat?

regular*

**hyunjinnie**

lmao seungmin still isn’t over changbin downloading whatsapp

this is hilarious

**seungmin**

I DATED HIM FOR NEARLY 2 YEARS AND HE DIDN’T DOWNLOAD SHIT

**jisung**

okay. he has a point there. i can see why he’d be a little annoyed by it.

**changbin**

Oh my god.

I want out.

Get me out of here.

I _ refuse _to be a SEVENTH FUCKING WHEEL

**jisung**

oh grow up hyung. you’re not even seventh wheeling. no couple shit allowed in this chat.

**hyuk**

Fine with me. That’s why Hyunjin and I text each other privately lol

**hyunjinnie**

uwuwuwuwuwuwuwu💕💕💕

**seungmin**

gross

**minho**

lol w/e seungmin you uwu’d in our private messages earlier

**seungmin**

ANYWAY

Changbin-hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung

when were you planning on telling us all about Felix huh

**hyuk**

I wasn’t aware you guys didn’t know yet. Isn’t he adorable?

**changbin**

i wasn’t planningon saying anything for a long while just in case it burnt out quickly ok.

**hyunjinnie**

By their messages last night though… I don’t see that being very likely

**hyuk**

You should have seen what _ I _got to see while they were texting during the movie

Binnie is such a cheese ball. 

**minho**

Binniiiiiiiiiiiie that’s so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute ;; he’s so CUTE oh my god he just posted

**seungmin**

w a i t

you’re telling me

_ he _is the reasonfor all of this

_ CHANGBIN _

**changbin**

Go away, I’m WORKING

**hyunjinnie**

“working”

are you guys texting rn

**changbin**

i’mgoing to mute this chat.

**seungmin**

If you can figure out how to do it.

**minho**

just swipe the group from the list of conversations and you’ll have the option to mute for a few hrs or a week or literally a whole year ^^ 

don’t go for too long, i’ll miss u

**hyuk**

I was going to make a joke that Changbin wouldn’t mute the chat because we’re the only people he talks to… but that’s not even true anymore lol

**jeongin**

WAIT HYUNG WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS GUY WHILE WE WERE AT LUNCH WHAT THE FUCK

**jisung**

this is the first i’m hearing about him too??? wait you guys follow him? i wanna follow him tOO!

**changbin**

🤦🏻♂️🤦🏻♂️🤦🏻♂️

‒

Changbin took in a deep breath and sighed. That wasn’t how he imagined the rest of his friends finding out about his potential person of interest. He’d be lying if he said Seungmin wasn’t the one he was most worried about, but the younger boy seemed more peeved about his sudden usage of social media accounts than anything else.

_ Thank god, _Changbin thought to himself as he mindlessly filed more client information into their database. He hadn’t shown a single interest in someone ever since their breakup ‒ and it wasn’t because he was too heartbroken. There just wasn’t anyone around that he felt a connection with enough to try. Seungmin might have moved on a little faster than any of them imagined he would, but Changbin didn’t hold that against him, nor did any of the other boys. Minho was a delight ‒ despite how much he and Changbin clowned each other, everyone knew that was their weird way of bonding, anyway ‒ and he was genuinely happy that Seungmin was able to find someone he clicked with.

But with Felix… he felt that connection. One he hadn’t felt since he and Seungmin admitted their feelings to each other on that beautiful spring day when the two of them were laying side by side on the trampoline in Seungmin’s backyard. He felt like he could talk with this new person about anything and everything without having to filter himself in fear of scaring Felix off by this raw version of his personality.

Changbin’s lips pulled into a soft grin as he stared down at his phone, fingers paused in the air above his noisy keyboard.

There was a difference, he realized after a moment. His lack of reluctance to jump at the opportunity to install or download each and every app Felix so much as mentioned… it made sense when he thought about it. 

With Seungmin, Changbin had the luxury of being able to drive a couple blocks to see his boyfriend at the time without a second thought. The two of them were attached at the hip during weekends and lazy afternoons when they were both done with classes even if to just eat in a comfortable silence together. They were able to appreciate each other’s physical presence without having to rely on social media applications in order to keep up with each other. They didn’t need the photo-sharing sites and apps when they had the real thing right in front of them more often than not.

With Felix, there was a whole ocean and various countries that separated them. Instead of just minutes apart, the two of them were hours and hours away, despite the one hour time zone difference. They’d met by complete chance, and without the use of the technology Changbin usually wouldn’t spare a second glance, he might have never been able to keep in touch with the alluring younger boy.

So really, it made a lot of sense that Changbin would go through the lengths of creating profiles and making use of the ones already existing for this one person. Everyone else he surrounded himself with were all within reach, and Felix… Felix felt worlds away.

He startled at a sudden text notification, but smiled when he saw that it was from the very boy he was thinking about and quickly composed himself before he unlocked his phone to check the message.

  
  


**Felix**

sorry i suck at coming up with questions and ‘m the one who asked to play this game

**Changbin**

You have… impeccable timing

**Felix**

Why? Were you thinking about me? 😗

**Changbin**

yeah, actually. you posted that photo on insta and my friends went wild. basically.

**Felix**

I felt like I should retaliate since you posted too lol

aren’t i cuuuuuuuuuuute~

**Changbin**

very. 

it’s my turn to give a question anyway, i’m.. just equally as terrible with coming up with them.

i could probably do some basic and cheesy qustions, but where is the fun in that?

**Felix**

if u could ask me on cheesy generic boring question, which one would it be???

**Changbin**

hmmm…

what kind of music do you like to listen to?

**Felix**

OOOOH that’s actually kind of tough. 😬😬😬

i love all kinds of music… 

LOL ok if i’m gonna be completely honest, i probably listen to kpop more than anything

but i really do love everything 🥰

...i can send you a playlist of my fave songs sometime? 👉🏻👈🏻

**Changbin**

That would be cool. 😊

& I can do the same if you’d like?

**Felix**

YES!! 

So, what’s your genre of choice then?

**Changbin**

i also listen to a good variety… i like a bunch of indie-pop artists

pop music is good

**Felix**

POP MUSIC IS G R E A T!!! The stigma on liking popular shit is _ SO _dumb.

fun pop songs make me happy and wanna dance!!!

**Changbin**

...That’s so cute lol

Alright, your turn to ask a question

**Felix**

Do you like to read? Like short stories, poetry, books, maybe articles???

**Changbin**

I did. Like, I loved to read in HS

y’know, way back when we _ had _to read and there was time to sit and enjoy the stories

**Felix**

I never really enjoyed being forced to read stuff, but I like most movie adapttations.

i know a lot of people give movies shit for being different from the book

**Changbin**

hm, yeah. some movies just don’t do the books justice

**Felix**

Yeah! And I get that, **BUT!**

soemtimes i like a movie or show so much that i actually go back to read the book!

so they’r enot all bad if they can bring a person to want to read the original work yknow?

**Changbin**

I never thought about it that way. Makes sense.

Especially if you’re not big on reading, at least you get to enjoy the story/content somehow

**Felix**

Yeeeee! ^^

**Changbin**

hyunjin’s here, so my replies will either be spotty or he might demand that i text you. there is no in between

**Felix**

lol okay. we’re shopping rn so same w/ the spotty-nesssss

  
  


“Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung!” Hyunjin whined loudly. He was leaning against the door frame that lead into Changbin’s office so the loud noise attracted stares from those outside of the secluded room, causing Changbin to sigh. “Hyung, they want me to fly out to Bali for this photographer!”

Changbin went back to the spread sheet he had been working on before he got caught up in texting Felix. He was due for a break over an hour ago, but he could just say that he’d used the time that would have been his break to chat with someone on his phone since it was getting close to time for him to clock out.

“And you’re _ whining _about it?” Changbin asked without looking away from his desktop monitor.

“Yeah. I don’t want to leave you alone for a week!” Hyunjin rounded the desk and draped himself over the back of Changbin’s desk chair with anther whine.

Changbin snorted, “I’ll have Sanghyuk-hyung stay over if it makes you feel better.”

Changbin knew that would have been the first thing the other suggested on any other day, so he was confused as to why Hyunjin completely skipped over it. It wasn’t the first time he would have to fly out somewhere for work, and if the schedule worked out in his favor, Changbin was usually invited along with Sangyuk. But there were the times neither boy could accompany Hyunjin, and that was usually when Changbin would have Sanghyuk over or vice versa.

Hyunjin just sighed.

“When is it?” Changbin asked over the sound of his keyboard clicks.

“December.”

Changbin rolled his eyes and twisted his chair a couple of times to get the other off of the back of it.

“Hyunjin, please. That’s forever away, why are you worried?”

“What if you decide you want to go to Australia while I’m gone? I need to be available!” Hyunjin whined loudly.

“You… seriously…” Changbin let his forehead fall into the palm of his hand with another sigh and pointed at the door across the room with the other hand. “Go. I need to finish up here before we can work out.”

Hyunjin spun the chair around without warning and Changbin held on to the arm rests for dear life at the sudden movement. “Hyunjin! Jesus, what if I’d had a drink in my hand?!”

Hyunjin waved him off. “Let me take photos of you!”

“Huh?”

“While you work out. For Felix.”

“Oh. Right. I forgot I told you about that.” Changbin made a move to turn his chair back around but Hyunjin held it in place.

“So you’ll let me do it?” he asked excitedly.

Changbin looked away from his friend and sighed. “I guess. He still has to ask for them, though.”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows shot up. “Well. We can already tell who wears the pants in this relationship.”

“What are you saying?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Hyunjin slowly spun the chair back around so that Changbin faced away from him and rounded the desk do sit in one of the chairs in across from it. “It’s just interesting. Your dynamics with this boy are so… different from how they were with Seungminnie.”

“You’re already comparing Felix with my _ two year _ relationship I had with a friend of over fifteen years? I’ve only known him for _ a day, _ Hyunjin.” Changbin tapped his fingers along the top of his desk. He figured it was going to be impossible to get any work done while Hyunjin was in the room and talking to him, anyway. “Plus, Seungmin and Felix are two very different people with two _ very _different personalities. Of course the dynamics wouldn’t be the same.”

“So…” Hyunjin crossed his ankles and wiggled his feet on the floor in front of him before he looked up at Changbin with a smirk. “is he a top or a bottom… or…”

“Out. Get out of my office, Hwang Hyunjin. I’ll come find you when I’m off. Goodbye.”

“YOU GET OFF IN FIFTEEN MINUTES?!” Hyunjin shrieked, gaining the attention of the other employees outside of the room once more.

“Perfect. Go away.”

“Meanie.” Hyunjin stuck his tongue out at him and stood to stalk over to the door.

“Love you, too.” Changbin called nonchalantly, already turning back to his work.

“Uh huh. If you really love me you would let me stay.” Hyunjin tried one more time with one foot already out the door.

“I’m two seconds away from shoving you out the door myself.”

“Okay, okay!” Hyunjin said with pout on his lips. “Yeesh.” 

  
  


**Felix**

i have a question!

would u rather only drink pepsi fo rthe rest of your life

or

have to drink soemthing different every day until you’ve drank EVERYTHING and then repeat the process all over again until you die

**Changbin**

oh my god.

uh

Pepsi? You had to go w/ pepsi???

**Felix**

lol sry. it was the worst, but most tolerable drink i could come up with

**Changbin**

Hmm, I can drink water with the pepsi too right?

Because too much soda like that can cause stomach ulcers and erode my pretty white teeth.

**Felix**

...it wasn’t supposed to get that deep.

but yes, water is a free space. you acn always have water around the drink choice

**Changbin**

In that case, I think I’d have to go with…

WHY is this so hard??

**Felix**

OWO lol i came up with it because i had to help chris pic out a drink earlier

**Changbin**

What’d he pick?

**Felix**

he literally just chose the same as me: watermelon juice

**Changbin**

oh yeah, your insta-post. i’m still recovering from that much cuteness.

**Felix**

😇😇😇

is hyunjin there 

**Changbin**

No, I made him leave until I clock out.

Why?

**Felix**

lol

well

wanna see another cute photo of me?

**Changbin**

Felid.

Felix*

You never have to ask.

The answer will always be yes. 

**Felix**

uwu noted

can we trade then?

a cute photo of me for a hot photo of you? working out? please 🥺

**Changbin**

hmmm I’ll have Jinnie take some of me when we work out.

Can I cash in for your cute photo as work out motivation rn?

**Felix**

**Changbin**

god you’re so cute.

**Felix**

cute enough to kiss? 

**Changbin**

with lips like those? would 100000000% kiss

without a doubt

**Felix**

lol Channie said he volunteers to kiss me in your place

**Changbin**

I’d like for him to report back to me with a full 4,000 word essay on the experience or else what’s the point?

**Felix**

he’s kissed me before.

we were drunk though, so he probably couldn’t tell you much about it lol

**Changbin**

Oh? Sad. Maybe I’ll just have to experience it for myself one day

**Felix**

you would really kiss me?

**Changbin**

would you really let me?

**Felix**

yeah

  
  


**FELIX**

“I know that face. Your eyes are so telling, Lix.” Chan observed with a pained grimace on his face. “Dear god, please don’t tell me you’re going to start sexting him right in front of me.”

“What? No! He’s at _ work!” _Felix argued back incredulously and kicked Chan's ankles under the table.

“Are you saying that you would if he was at home?!”

“God, shut _ up! _He’s hot and he just told me he’d kiss me. Sue me for getting a little turned on by the thought. Fucking Christ.”

“We’re at _ dinner!” _

Felix rolled his eyes at the elder. “Like you’ve never sexted a booty call in front of me before.”

“Wait. I wonder if he was affected by it, too. Like what if he goes to work out with a semi‒?”

Felix’s eyes widened and he fully kicked Chan’s shin then. “STOP! You want to make it worse?!”

Chan’s obnoxiously loud cackling caused multiple people to shoot curious glances and glares their way for being disruptive of the otherwise calm atmosphere.

“I’m going to kill you, Christopher Bang.” Felix grumbled lowly.

“Sure, sure.” Chan said through his wavering giggles.

**Changbin**

Oh no.

**Felix**

what?

you can’t go MIA for FOUR hours and then just say “oh no” without context.

now i’m worried.

pls say something

blink once if ur alive

**Changbin**

😉

**Felix**

😑😑😑

**Changbin**

well. we lost track of time… and totally forgot to take photos.

I’m so sorry 

**Felix**

☹️☹️☹️

but… but

you said if i asked..

Binniehyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung 😢😢

i was so looking forward to it tooooooooooooo

**Changbin**

I’m sorry baby. There’s always Monday, though!

**Felix**

It’s okay.

**Changbin**

Are you pouting?

With those pretty lips?

**Felix**

…maybe

**Changbin**

Why?

**Felix**

no reason 😔 i’ll get over it soon enough.

sigh.

monday’s just so far away tho

oh well. how was working out? did you get those gains?

**Changbin**

** **

**Felix**

Ha.

ha.

I’m

...just gonna go die now.

cya.

**Changbin**

What? i was joking

we took quite a few actually

**Felix**

DON’T SEND MORE I’M STILL GETTING USED TO THIS ONE PLS

fuck

i’m so WEAK

**Changbin**

Oh. You like it then?

**Felix**

shut up or i’m going to hit you.

of course i like it

i’m losing my mind over here just looking at it

fuck. my mom is calling brb

  
  


**CHANGBIN**

Changbin’s ego was practically bursting at the seams from a response like _ that. _It was enough to give him the courage to pick another photo he felt just as good about and upload it to Instagram.

**7:48PM | yo what the fuck (7)**

**minniehyung**

yah seo changbin

you’re really going in for the kill with those photos aren’t you?

**seungminnie**

what?

**minniehyung**

insta. i have binnie on notifs. comes in handy

**seungminnie**

SEO CHANG BIN

**hyunjinnie**

Ah. I guess you already sent Felix his then?

how’d he react?

**hyuk**

...wow. binnie hottie.

**ji**

jesus fuck, you’ve had it for ONE DAY

already being thotty

**changbin**

HEY! I’m not! FElix was the one who suggested that I upload fitness and workout photos/videos okay

**innie**

lol maybe for his own personal gain

**changbin**

omg his roommate already liked it

and his reaction was very… Felix

**hyuk**

...Cute? 

**changbin**

sure ^^

**seungminnie**

i’m coming over **@changbin**

**changbin**

hyunjin’s out. bring me snacks. i want beef jerky

**seugnminnie**

🙄

fine.

**minniehyung**

have fun~! i have work 😫

**seungminnie**

you love work pls

**minniehyung**

True~! I love the shelter, even if it means taking the graveyard shift sometimes

**changbin**

But you only work graveyards on Friday & Saturday right? That’s gotta suck when you wanna go out for parties

**minniehyung**

Oh it does. But I only work graveyard every other weekend. All of the other part timers alternate weekends. 🙌🏻🙌🏻🙌🏻

**changbin**

oh that’s not bad then!

**minniehyung**

Binniiiie, we should go to said parties together sometimes 🥺

**seungminnie**

Changbin? At a party? Lol

**hyunjinnie**

he’s gone with me to the club a few times, but yeah we don’t usually do parties

**changbin**

Sure. I’ll go.

**minniehyung**

Great, there’s one on Tuesday night. I’ll pick you up at 8! 🥰

**seungminnie**

tuesday? but i give lessons on tuesdays!

**minniehyung**

guess you can’t go~

or you can meet us there later?

**seungminnie**

nah. you two have fun. i have a midterm on friday i’ll have to cram for ;;

**ji**

what’s that like?

**seungminnie**

what? studying?

**ji**

Nah. School.

**hyuk**

lol jisung misses school???

**ji**

hell fucking no.

i love my little booth!

the salon is like my second home. (but they do want me to start taking classes for coloring bc of all the new techniques coming out)

**innie**

You should! The more you’re certified to do, the more clientele you’ll be able to build up!

**changbin**

The baby has a point.

**hyuk**

it works the same way for tattoo artists, ji.

the more experience and specialties we possess, the more money we bring in

**hyunjinnie**

are you saying you amke the big bucks now and don’t need my credit card??

**hyuk**

I don’t recall saying anything of the sort. ^^

**hyunjinnie**

Uh huh. 😒

**seungminnie**

I’m on my way **@changbin **hyung. bringing my laptop to work on this essay

**changbin**

aiiight, I’ll order dinner

**seungminnie**

You’re having me pick up snacks even tho you’re ordering dinner??

**changbin**

Are you staying the night?

**seungminnie**

can I?

**hyunjinnie**

Yeah, take my bed, minnie. I’m staying @ Hyukkie’s

**seungminnie**

HELL YEAH we’re gonna play games too then!

**minniehyung**

I wanna plaaaaaaaay!

**seungminnie**

you get bored so fast lol. hyung and I used to grind halo until 4am sometimes

**minniehyung**

god ur such a nerd. 💕💕

**ji**

sorry i have to intervene before seungmin says something couply bc we promised no couple shit in this gc

**changbin**

my savior

**seungminnie**

Lmao okay no couple shit. I’ll be there soon hyung!

**changbin**

Okies, see u soon!

‒ 

**Felix**

Okay. I’m okay again.

**Changbin**

Oh? ^^ did you check insta?

**Felix**

yeah. fuck you for _ that _heart attack.

**Changbin**

🖤

**Felix**

Whatcha up to?

**Changbin**

eating with seungminnie before he ignores me to do his paper

wby?

**Felix**

Seungmin’s over? are you guys having another movie night later?

**Changbin**

Nah. Minho works weekend graveyards at the shelter. Hyunjin’s staying at Sanghyuk-hyung’s, and Seungmin was bored so he came over here.

**Felix**

Oh… and Minho is okay with that?

**Changbin**

I mean yeah. We were all talking about it in the gc before

Why wouldn’t he be okay with it?

**Felix**

Really? Your EX boyfriend is spending the night with you ALONE? You dont see where Minho would have a problem with it?

**Changbin**

Ahh..

Hold on, here

See… Lix. Seungmin and I were best friends before we were boyfriends.

And while the boyfriends part might have fizzled out, the best friends part never did, okay?

I don’t even think/see Seungmin like that anymore

**Felix**

I saw your snap… he looks so focused on his laptop lol

**Changbin**

mhmm. like i said, he’s going to ignore me until probably around midnight and then he’ll want to play games lol

he doesn’t like to be alone and his roommate is a douche. so hyunjin and i always want him to feel welcome here.

**Felix**

I

yeah.

i get it. sorry, just, ex-boyfriends are usually a red flag yknow?

**Changbin**

I understand where you’re coming from.

You trust me tho, right?

**Felix**

hmmmmmmmm….

do I trust a complete stranger that I met just yesterday… online…. hmmm

Yeah. I do

**Chagbin**

Oh?  
  


**Felix**

Don’t ask me to elaborate on it. Just accept it lol

**Changbin**

Alright

What are you up to?

**Felix**

helping chan make a dessert for brunch at his parents house tomorrow

check snap lol

‒

Changbin swiftly switched from his chat window with Felix and to his Snapchat application where he had a video from the Australian boy waiting to be opened.

_ “Felix.” _ a boy with bleached blonde hair that _ wasn’t _Felix stared at the camera with a slightly annoyed expression.

_ “It’s for Changbinnie-hyung!” _Felix’s cheery voice said behind the camera. Changbin forced himself to ignore the way his heart stirred when the younger said his name and focused on the way Chan’s face lit up instead.

_ “Oh, Changbin-ssi! Perfect,” _ Chan began to reach for the phone, _ “please look at the mess Felix just caused and refuses to clean up.” _

The video camera flipped so that Changbin saw Felix’s face as the younger boy cracked up and Changbin’s lips twitched up into a smile at the sight.

_ “It’s just cookie crumbs! We can vacuum them‒” _

The video cut off just before Seungmin cleared his throat to catch Changbin's attention.

“So…” Seungmin began, “when were you _ planning _on telling the rest of us about him?”

Seungmin was on one end of the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table while Changbin was at the other end with his back pressed against the armrest and his knees pulled up to his chest. He leaned his head against the back of the couch with a small guilty smile on his lips as he sent a poorly angled selfie of his forehead with a bunch of laughing face emojis back to Felix. 

“Hmm. Well, not this soon.” He answered honestly.

“You met him…”

“Yesterday. Online. Hyunjin set me up on Omegle and he was the first person it matched me with. Ended up being the only person I talked to.”

“Changbin.” Seungmin said in a tone that Changbin couldn’t really decipher. He looked up from his messages with Felix to see Seungmin staring back at him with a pensive expression. They stared at each other for a long moment before Seungmin’s lips twitched into a tiny smile. “You’ve changed.”

Changbin’s eyebrows shot up. “You say that as if it’s been years since I’ve showed an interest in someone. We only broke up a handful of months ago.”

“You didn’t really show interest in anyone before us, either.”

“Well,” Changbin huffed out a short laugh and let his phone fall into the space between his chest and legs, “that might have something to do with the fact that I was too busy being secretly in love with one of my best friends for _ years.” _

“You had to pick the denser of the two friends, huh?” Seungmin giggled before he went back to typing on his laptop. “Sorry I took so long.” he said quietly.

Changbin picked up his phone when it lit up with a new text notification from Felix and shrugged, “you came around eventually. Better late than never.”

Seungmin hummed, but said nothing after that which was enough for Changbin to deem the conversation over.

  
  


**Felix**

so uhhh

have any plans until around midnight since seungmin is gonna shun u until then?

**Changbin**

hmm idk

there was this cute guy

i’m thinking about texting him until then

**shrugs**

**Felix**

oh? how cute is he?

**Changbin**

Pretty damn cute. 

He’s got these really nice lips

Eyes that look like they’re sparkling in photos, kind of makes me wonder if they sparkle like that in real life

and from what i’ve seen he’s got these freckles and they’re kind of the most adorable thing I’ve seen in a long while

**Felix**

Daaaamn he DOES sound cute. Is he as cute as me?

**Changbin**

hm, now that i think about it, you share some similarities

i’d say you’re pretty even on cuteness

**Felix**

send me a photo, i want to be the judge

**Changbin**

should i send some of my favorites?

**Felix**

yeah

**Changbin**

**Felix**

oh wow, he’s _ cute _cute~! does he realize how hot the guy he’s talking to is tho?

**Changbin**

i think he’s mentioned it a time or two…

**Felix**

A MEAN hottie, at that.

do you know how sad i got when you said you didn’t take the photos ;;

**Changbin**

Yes actually, I could picture the pout on your lips as clear as day lol

**Felix**

It took SO much for me to get the courage to ask for it :(

**Changbin**

but you did it so well

  
  


“Hyung, read this part for me. I’ve read it like ten times in my head and I hate it, but you might think it’s fine‒ Jesus, what on _ earth _could you be talking about to have that kind of look on your face?”

“What? What look? What does my face look like?” Changbin asked, cheeks already flaring into a deep blush.

“You’re flirting with him aren’t you? That’s why you’re blushing, too. God, you’ve known him for a _ day!” _

“Fuck off and give me your laptop so I can read the damn sentence.”

“It’s a whole body paragraph.” Seungmin said sweetly as he passed the device to the other side of the couch.

Changbin sighed heavily. “Yeah, yeah.”

  
  


**FELIX** **  
  
**

Felix stood frozen in place right in the middle of the kitchen and very much in Chan’s way as the older boy moved about it. He knew he was in the way, but Felix couldn’t bring himself to move, nor take his eyes away from the last message that Changbin had sent him

“Well, at least he didn’t say ‘good boy’ or something like that, right?” Chan asked in an amused tone after he paused to read the exchange of messages over Felix’s shoulder. “But you like that kind of shit… So would it have been good or bad if he _ did _say it? Would you go into shutdown mode, or would you get like hella turned on‒ OW! Felix!!”

Felix shrugged at the older boy as if he hadn’t just smacked his shoulder with more force than necessary. “Talk shit get hit,” he mumbled before he went over to their fridge and pulled out a cup of yogurt.

He was never going to tell Chan any of his kinks and turn-ons _ ever _again.

“Are you just going to leave him on read like that?” Chan asked after Felix fished a clean spoon from the cutlery drawer.

Felix shrugged again.

“Well if you’re not going to continue texting him right this moment, can you _ please _vacuum up the crumbs you spilled all over the floor? The last thing we need is an ant infestation.”

"_You _are an ant infestation.”

“Cute.” Chan deadpanned. “Vacuum.”

Felix took one bite of his yogurt and rolled his eyes. 

“Fiiiiine.” 

“Want my advice?” Chan offered a few minutes later when Felix powered off the vacuum and unplugged it from the wall.

“Not particularly.” Felix said, winding up the cord and rolling the vacuum back into the side closet.

“Give him a week or so,” Chan continued while he searched for a plastic lid in their tupper wear cabinet. “It might not even take a week at this point,” he paused to chuckle, “he seems pretty fucking smitten already. But give him a few days and test the waters a bit.”

“I can’t believe Mr One Night Stand Extraordinaire is giving me potential dating advice. What kind of parallel world am I living in right now?” Felix asked jokingly and pressed two fingers to his pulse.

“Bitch.” Chan said, lightly punching Felix’s shoulder. “I just think you may want to know a little more about him before you’re fucking over the ph‒”

“WHY!?” Felix wailed, snatching his phone and yogurt from the counter and making a break for his room. “WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?! JESUS!”

  
  


**Felix**

hyung

save me

please

good lord please be available rn hyung i’m gonna lose my mind

**Changbin**

lol I’m right here

what goes on

**Felix**

I’m going to murder my roommate

**Changbin**

Awww but he’s pretty cool

**Felix**

Chris and cool do not belong in the same sentence

**Changbin**

ouch

well he _ seems _pretty cool from his instagram posts

**Felix**

do not be fooled. he’s nothign of the sort

**Changbin**

😂😂😂

any plans for the rest of your night??

**Felix**

well now that dessert for tomorrow is done and out of the way

probably going to work on making flash cards for an exam i have coming up

**Changbin**

oooh, what subject?

**Felix**

psych

**Changbin**

I took my version of that last semester

**Felix**

how much longer do you have with school?

**Changbin**

couple years still

it really just depends on how fast i copmlete everything since I chose to do most of it online

**Felix**

ahh

**Changbin**

I might have to abandon you soon 🙁

**Felix**

gotta go entertain the ex now?

**Changbin**

Felix 😑

**Felix**

i’m kidding!!! 😇😇😇

**Changbin**

I’ll still keep you updated on snap

send me updates of your flash card making? ^^

**Felix**

I’ll think about it…

**Changbin**

give me somthing to look forward to then. motivate me

**Felix**

I’ll see about sending selfies I guess…

**Changbin**

Well NOW i’m excited~

**Felix**

rolling my eyes @ u

**Changbin**

💖💖 Be back in a bit!

**Felix**

Have fun! Kick his ass! ^^ 💝

  
  


**CHANGBIN**

Changbin sent Felix a photo of their gaming set up in the middle of his bedroom floor and locked his phone.

“What?” he asked Seungmin when he saw the other staring at him with an unimpressed expression.

“How are you so whipped already?”

“I guess it’s something similar to how fast you were gone for Minho.” Changbin said with a shrug of his shoulders. He passed the other boy a controller and powered on the TV and game console. “Sometimes you just click with someone and sometimes that’s all it takes to spark an interest in them.”

“Do you ever miss us?” Seungmin asked quietly, fingers idly playing with the buttons on his game controller.

Changbin took a moment to think about the sudden question before he gave his answer.

“I think… I think sometimes it feels like I do? But I don’t think I feel like that when I think of _you _specifically.” he paused and bit his lip when the game’s loading screen came up. The two of them had only broken it off a few months ago, but the spark between them had faded a long while before that. “So I think more than just missing ‘us’, I just miss being in a relationship with someone.”

He stole a glance at Seungmin, but the younger boy was staring down at his hands.

“What about you?” Changbin prompted.

Seungmin also seemed to take his time to think it over before he slowly shook his head and sighed. “No. I enjoy being around you just as much as I did before we dated, but I don’t miss us dating. But Hyung, do you see Felix as someone who could really satisfy that? You said that you want to be in a relationship, but this guy lives in a whole different country.”

Changbin shrugged again.

“I don’t know.” he admitted, staring straight ahead at the screen of his TV. “If I like him enough and he likes me… I do think we would find a way to make it work.” he answered honestly, and that must have been enough for Seungmin as the other began to actively select a few things on the screen to get to the game map selecting screen.

“Alright. Enough of the sappy feelings shit. I’m about to whoop your ass!” 

“You can fucking try!”

  
  


**Changbin**

you awake?

**Felix**

it’s almost 3am

what do u fucking think

my eyes burn

i’m so sleepy;;

**Changbin**

Go to bed, love

**Felix**

i likee when u calll me nicknames leik that

**Changbin**

lol you really are tired.

sleep

**Felix**

are u alone now?

**Changbin**

Yeah. Seungminnie is sleeping in Hyunjin’s room

just sent you a snap

  
  


**FELIX**

Felix rubbed his sleep deprived eyes to clear them as best as he could and opened the Snapchat application where the purple notification square from Changbin waited for him. Quickly, he turned the volume up and clicked on the notification and smiled at the sleepy voice that began to flow from the speaker.

_ “Door is closed, lights are off ‒ minus my lamp,” _Changbin’s voice paused to giggle and Felix smiled warmly at the adorable sound. The video panned from the closed door and then from one side of Changbin’s bed to the other to show how empty it was before the camera flipped to Changbin’s face.

_ “Oh god, I just scared myself.” _ he said before he reached behind himself to turn off the soft bedside table lamp. _ “Sweet dreams, Lix.” _

  
  


**Felix**

you sleep shirtless?

**Changbin**

…

is that ALL you took from the video?

**Felix**

😊

i also took away tht ur room looks rly cozy at night

you can slepp shirtless if i get to wear the shirt ou _ would _have been wearing

**Changbin**

Okay, you want socks and one of my shirts to sleep in. Anything else you’d like to add to your ordr?

**Felix**

kisses goodnight?

**Changbin**

I’m afraid that won’t fit in a shipping box.

**Felix**

sad :(

oh and dont’ just send any hkind of sockss

makes ure they’re cute

like the ones you had on beforeeeee

**Changbin**

okay yeah, it’s time for you to go to bed.

**Felix**

did u tell seungmin i said goodnight?

**Changbin**

no, but would you like for me to walk all the way down the hall to hyunjin’s room shirtless and go tell him right now?

**Felix**

NO

i was kidding

i’m going tobed

goodngiht

**Changbin**

^^ Night, Felix

**Felix**

make sure to lock your bedroom door

**Changbin**

why?

**Felix**

to make sure no exboyfriends come visit in the middle of the night

**Changbin**

you’re ridiculous

i can literally hear him talking to minho on the phone right now

well, i can’t tell what he’s saying but i’m pretty sure that’s who he’s on the phone with

**Felix**

okok i’m realy gonna go to bed now

as long as you promise not to go on any late night escapades to hyunjin’s room

**Changbin**

🙄🙄🙄

okay 1. no.

and 2. i’m way too lazy to move from my comfortable BED that I will SLEEP in when you finally decide to really go to sleep

**Felix**

;;

now you’re just trying ot get rid of me

**Changbin**

good lord

are you tired or are you not tired. i’m off work tomorrw so i can do this all night if i have to

**Felix**

it IS tomorrow though

**Changbin**

google how to hit someone through the phone hard enough that they GO TO SLEEP

**Felix**

uwu

goodnight💕💕💕

**Changbin**

sweet dreams 💕

**End D2 11/03 @ 2:23AM KST**

**BONUS**

**Changbin**

wait u said you would send selfies

;; 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo comments and kudos keep me motivated so pls share your thoughts!
> 
> twitter: lovelyjjix  
nsfw twitter: changlixxed (for spoilers of my nsfw fics ONLY)  
cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> come say hello! (lol i couldn't resist)


	3. Like A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Changbin**  
oh? like a date?
> 
> **Felix**  
if you want it to be 
> 
> **Changbin**  
Do _you_ want it to be a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changlix cute. that's all i have to say. enjoy~!
> 
> okay i'm back to warn about the random time skip from monday afternoon to the next day.

**3 NOVEMBER | SUNDAY**

Changbin wouldn’t call himself a morning person, but he certainly didn’t mind waking up and dragging himself out of bed on most days. As long as he was the one waking himself up and not nosy roommates that tended to cling to him at ungodly hours of the day when he was curious about something. Thankfully, he was able to wake up on his own on Sunday morning without the nosy roommate, and even without his alarm to pull him from sleep.

Growing up, Changbin would go to church on _ most _Sunday mornings where he would sit and color in the letters of his program with a pen found on the backside of the pew in front of him. He was never one that got too immersed into the Good Word, and it didn’t really stick with him as he grew into a young adult. Thankfully his parents let him make his own decisions when it came to his faith or lack thereof, and additionally they were surprisingly accepting of his sexuality when he managed to find the courage to tell them about it.

Later on he supposed he shouldn’t have been so surprised. His parents were supportive all his life; they were the kind of parents that told their kids they could be anything they wanted when they grew up and really stuck true to their words every time Changbin came home from school or daycare with a new career path set into his eight year old brain. That mindset continued into his high school career when he dropped art and rehoned the piano skills he’d begged to learn around age ten. His drawing tablet found a new home at the top of his closet while his new MIDI keyboard controller became his new best friend —much to Hyunjin and Seungmin’s delights. 

For nearly four years Changbin practiced and re-practiced different melodies against harmonies and saved what he liked. He submitted pieces into regional contests that won ribbons, but never quite hit big or earned him first place. Still, he loved it. 

But when Hyunjin’s dad offered him a position cleaning equipment at the gyms he’d frequented all his life, Changbin began to rethink his plans for the future. Frequenting the gym for work and working with the equipment and seeing all the different tricks and techniques that gym goers used to keep fit fascinated him. And somewhere along the way, he decided to make a career out of it.

‒ 

Seungmin was on the couch and typing away on his laptop when Changbin finally left his bedroom.

“What are you working on, now?” Changbin asked as he stretched his arms high above his head and let out a loud yawn.

“Proofreading Minho’s lab report that he’s supposed to turn in tomorrow.”

“Huh.” Changbin read a few sentences from over the back of the couch. “Sounds very big-worded and science-y.”

Seungmin snorted. “Yeah, I have no clue what any of this means. I’m just catching typos of the words I _ do _know and making sure the punctuation is alright. He already makes it sound smart enough.”

Seungmin tilted his head back and looked up at Changbin with a wide smile. “I made coffee about thirty minutes ago. Still fresh.”

Changbin smiled back down at him and ruffled Seungmin’s hair. “An angel, you are.”

Changbin welcomed the cool kitchen titles under his feet, letting the sensation wake him up even further.

“Oh. Yikes.” Changbin mumbled when he opened the container of creamer he preferred to have with his coffee. He and Hyunjin were usually on top of their groceries, but he knew it was his own fault if he ran out of _ this _creamer.

Hyunjin wasn’t a big fan of amaretto flavor, and neither was Sanghyuk. He couldn’t blame anyone else when it ran out.

“Guess I’m making a grocery run after I drop you off at Minho’s.” Changbin called out to Seungmin as he poured Hyunjin’s preferred vanilla creamer into the steaming mug on the counter. 

“That reminds me,” Seungmin said over the back of the couch, “Jinnie wants to meet up for brunch. I told him I’d let him know if you wanted to go when you were awake.”

Changbin brought his coffee into the living room and curled up at the opposite end of the sofa from Seungmin.

“Sounds good to me. He might have messaged me, too, but I haven’t touched my phone yet.” Changbin stiffened in his spot. He totally forgot to text Felix when he woke up!

“That’s surprising.” Seungmin said, raising an eyebrow without looking up from the screen of his laptop. “Y’know… all things considered.”

Changbin stared at the couch cushions between them.

He _ wanted _ to dash into his room to grab the neglected device and let the younger boy of his interest know that he was awake and thinking about him. But… he still felt weird about the whole thing when it came to Seungmin knowing. He didn’t want to seem _ too _eager.

He could go an hour or so without texting Felix. Intentionally. No sweat. It was fine.

He was fine.

“Hyung.” Seungmin said gaining Changbin’s attention. He nodded his head in the direction of Changbin’s room, “Well… Go get it, then. I’m sure he’s worried sick by now.”

Changbin rolled his eyes but unfurled himself from the comfortable position he was in and carefully sat his mug down on the coffee table.

“I’ll be right back.”

**FELIX**

Felix was lounging on Chan’s parents’ sofa with his head in Chan’s lap while the other watched a random show that was on the cooking channel. Felix had groaned when Chan switched it to that channel. They’d _ just _finished eating a very large lunch with both his and Chan’s family and the last thing he wanted to think about was more food.

He’d taken to playing games on his phone while he waited for Changbin to wake up and message him back. 

“He’s still sleeping?” Chan asked after Felix sighed to himself a little louder than the previous times.

“I assume so…” Felix began, laying his phone down on his stomach and looking up at the older boy. “He was up playing video games pretty late last night. I wouldn’t be surprised if he slept until after noon. It’s only a little after eleven there, now.”

Felix studied his best friend’s face. Chan was fully concentrated on the TV and whatever dish the host was giving the rundown on at the moment. Last time Felix had paid any attention, they were watching a cupcake making competition. But now it sounded like something a little more intense, like Iron Chef or Chopped.

“I could take a nap right here.” Felix mumbled, and he was just about to make himself comfortable enough for a quick snooze when he heard footsteps approaching from the kitchen area.

“Oh. Hello Rach,” Felix heard Chan greet his older sister before he could turn over to see who the footsteps belonged to. “To what do Lix and I owe the absolute pleasure of your presence?”

Felix snorted to himself and turned over in time to see his sister roll her eyes.

“Lix,” she began, not sparing a single glance at the warm smile he knew Chan was giving her. “Mom just told Chris’ mom that Jaegwan and his fiancé set a date.”

Felix sat up quickly. He’d forgotten all about his cousin getting married! 

“When? What’s the date?” He asked excitedly. 

“Some weekend evening in December at a swanky hotel in Seoul.” She answered him, sounding uninterested.

“Seoul?! Oh my god…”

“Oh… How convenient.” Chan muttered under his breath before shooting the girl another blinding smile. “Lemme know if you need a date, Rachel. I’m sure I’ll be available.” He said with a wink.

Rachel finally met Chan’s gaze and Felix could physically _ feel _the repulsion in his sister’s expression as she answered, “in your dreams, Bang.”

“Oh yeah. She totally still has a crush on me.” He said out loud once he and Felix were alone again.

Felix ignored the line and whirled around to press his face closer to Chan’s with a determined expression. “I need you to come to Korea with me.”

Chan matched Felix’s wide eyes with a suspicious squint. “...Why?”

“I highly doubt anyone else in my family is going to travel for the wedding. And I need a ‘date.’”

“Were you not planning on asking Changbin to be your date? Or did I read your excitement totally wrong?”

“Well... yes, that is my plan. But if you come with me it’ll look less like I’m going just to visit him and more like I actually want to be there for family reasons.”

“So you’re going to use me.” Chan deadpanned.

Felix groaned. “You make it sound much worse than it really is.”

Chan shrugged. “Fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I haven’t been back to Korea since before my freshman year of college. I wouldn’t mind going back. Plus,” Chan paused to wiggle his eyebrows at Felix. “That means we would get to meet Changbin-ssi’s hot friends, right?”

Felix leaned into the back of the couch and took a moment to think everything over. 

He hadn’t even known Changbin for a week, but he was ready to fly out to a foreign country on his own just to meet him. Well, he would really be going for the wedding, but being able to meet Changbin would be a gigantic plus. 

He supposed he could wait a week or two and see how they got along before he mentioned the wedding and the possibility of them meeting. 

“Hello? Earth to Felix Lee.” 

Felix tore his gaze from whatever spot on the wall his mind had focused on while he was thinking and looked at his friend with a small smile. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

Chan’s eyes flicked down to Felix’s lap and back to his face a few times before he raised an eyebrow at the younger.

“Thinking about the guy that just bombarded your notifications for WhatsApp, Snap, _ and _Insta?”

Felix’s smile grew even wider at the thought of Changbin. “Yeah. Wait, what?!”

**Changbin**

What i wouldn’t give to go back to sleep. But Hyunjin wants me and Seungmin to meet him for brunch.

Also, good morning ^^

**Felix**

UWU GOOD MORNING

Your bed head looks adorable

**Changbin**

_ mine? _

did you see yours this morning ??? 

i’m honestly beginning to think you’re only capable of being adorable 24/7

**Felix**

….just adorable? that’s all i got going for me?

**Changbin**

I sense a trap. I choose to not comment.

**Felix**

-changbin-ssi, this is chan, the roommate: smart move, my dude.

**Changbin**

lmao thank you.

how was lunch with the families?

**Felix**

eh, it was lunch. i don’t want to think about food for at least another hour. 

**Changbin**

whatcha gonna have in an hour

**Felix**

the dessert Chan and I made uwu 

my sister brought cookies too

**Changbin**

You have a sister?

**Felix**

i have TWO

older one is a pain in my ass and the younger one is beginning to take after her. I can’t win.

**Changbin **

Oh, wow. I have an older sister and she’s awesome. She visits fairly often and brings me food, and when she’s in a really good mood she takes me and Hyunjin out to dinner

**Felix**

yeah. can’t relate

jkjk rachel is cool when she _ wants _to be. and she’s even cooler when I’m not around chan. which means no cutesy trips to see me unless i go home without him

**Changbin**

Yikes?

**Felix**

Lol she had a crush on him a long time ago and he doesn’t let her live it down.

**Changbin**

Did she get the gay rejection???

**Felix**

Well, Chan’s a raging bisexual so he wasn’t put off by it, he just said he wasn’t interested in her. Plus something about a conflict of interest bc of us being friends yadda yadda yadda 

**Changbin **

damn that’s still rough though. rejected by the family friend bc of -basically- your relationship with him. how’d she take that?

**Felix**

they were like, in middle school. she took it as well as any middle school girl would take the rejection from her kid brother’s bff

**Changbin **

aaah, the awkward phase.

**Felix**

_ h e l l a _

**Changbin**

I’m about to drive us to get food, I’ll text you in a little bit! 

**Felix**

Okies ^^

**Changbin**

Don’t go hog wild on the cookies and whatever you and Chan made 

**Felix**

I make no promises uwu

  
  


**CHANGBIN**

“Felix is jealous of you.” Changbin said once he and Seungmin were on the road to the diner they were going to meet Hyunjin at.

Seungmin’s study playlist was softly filtering through Changbin’s speakers, currently on a song Changbin didn’t recognize. Seungmin turned down the already quiet music with his eyebrows raised at the older boy in the driver’s seat.

“Jealous? Of me?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why?”

“Uh, hello?” Changbin waved his hand between them exaggeratedly. “Ex-boyfriend stays over at ex-boyfriend’s apartment. _ Alone.” _

Seungmin looked back at the road and shook his head. “That would only make sense if I wasn’t already dating someone else. Does he _ know _that I’m not single?”

“He followed you on Instagram, Min. Of course he knows you aren’t single.”

“Well then he has no reason to be jealous. I’m not a cheater.” Seungmin said, crossing his arms defensively.

“Seungmin.” Changbin sighed and flicked on his blinker to switch lanes. “He wasn’t accusing you of being a cheater. And I didn’t _ tell _you for that reason, either.”

“Then why bring it up?”

Changbin was appalled at Seungmin’s sharp tone. He’d only ever heard the other use it during the seldom fights they had when they were dating… But this was a whole new territory for him as his friend. 

“Never mind.” Changbin said in a defeated tone.

“Changbin.”

“No.” He responded, dismissing the whole thing entirely. He wished he’d never brought it up in the first place. 

“Look,” Seungmin unfolded his arms and turned his body to face Changbin. “This is all just… a lot. Give me a while to get used to it.”

Changbin only sighed in response. 

What was there for Seungmin to get used to? The fact that Changbin was showing interest in someone new?

He wanted to share the experience with Seungmin, just like the younger had shared his own growing crush on Minho during the weeks leading up to when they finally started dating. But he wouldn’t bother if the Seungmin was going to be prickly every time he so much as mentioned Felix in a conversation.

They walked into the diner without saying anything to each other and only spoke up again when Hyunjin waved them down to his booth by the window. 

“Took you guys long enough!” He exclaimed with a wide grin that began to fall into a suspicious frown as they neared the table. “Did you two fight?”

Changbin wanted to laugh when Seungmin at least had the decency to _ look _guilty at the question.

“No.” Changbin answered for them when Seungmin stayed silent. “We just had a difference of opinions. The thoughts on it are still fresh.”

Hyunjin shrugged and patted the empty spot next to him. “Well, get over it, then. I’m starving and I’m not about to sit through an hour of you two being broody over god knows what.”

Seungmin took a seat next to Hyunjin and Changbin slid into the opposite booth alone, but basked in the warm sunshine coming through the window. It was far too pretty of a day to stay caught up in any sort of negative emotions, so he let the ill feelings between himself and Seungmin drop without a second thought and did his best to enjoy the meal.

Changbin’s phone chimed with a new message tone that Hyunjin already recognized as Felix’s personal notification sound and raised his eyebrows at the older boy across the table. 

“What’s Felix up to?”

Changbin looked down at his phone to avoid seeing whatever look Seungmin would make at the question and giggled at the funny selfie the cute blonde boy left in Changbin’s inbox.

“He had Sunday lunch with his and Chan’s families. I think he’s still over there at the moment. Dunno what else he’ll be doing later, though.”

“Tell him I said hi!” Hyunjin said, smiling down at his menu. Without looking up, Hyunjin hummed to himself and said, “Maybe we will all be able to have lunch together someday. That would be nice. Don’t you think so, Minnie?”

Changbin stole a glance at Seungmin. He was staring down at his own menu, but Changbin could tell that he wasn’t actually reading the contents of it. Instead, he was probably trying to come up with an answer to Hyunjin without giving away how he _ really _felt about it.

“Don’t know…” He said before the silence between the three of them became awkward. “I’m sure he’s a great person. But I would like to get to know him better, first.”

Hyunjin propped his chin up with his hands and sighed wistfully.

“I wonder if he would be cool with being in a group chat with us… and maybe Hyukkie-hyung since they’ve spoken indirectly before.”

Changbin hummed thoughtfully as he replied back to the Felix. The younger boy had asked how Changbin felt about mint and chocolate as a flavor combination, and while Changbin didn’t have much of an opinion on it himself, he knew of someone who _ did. _

“You two would definitely get along.” Changbin said, locking his phone screen. “He just told me how much he loves mint chocolate… I think he’s almost as passionate about it as you are.”

Changbin felt a small pinch of relief in his gut when Seungmin bit back a smile while Hyunjin raised his arms in the air and danced in his seat.

“The boy has taste!” Hyunjin said in a sing-song voice before he dropped the act and winked at Changbin from across the table. “And so do you, Hyung.”

Changbin was grateful for their waiter’s sudden appearance to take down their orders, and he hoped that his embarrassment from Hyunjin’s statement didn’t come off so obviously. He could still feel the burn in his ears as he listed off what he wanted to eat.

**FELIX**

**Changbin**

Should I get a big bottle of coffee creamer… or should I get the smaller cheaper one

**Felix**

are you grocery shopping right now? 😯😯

**Changbin**

yep! seungmin ended up leaving with jinnie after we finished eating.

so now i’m all by myself.

**Felix **

but that’s still kind of sad 

**Changbin**

Why?

**Felix**

bc that means im not there to hold your hand and put random snacks into the shopping cart when you aren’t looking

**Changbin**

If you were here you could help me pick out a damn coffee creamer.. What a shame.

**Felix**

😑 damn. rejected

anyway

buy the bigger one. it may be more expensive, but you’ll thank yourself later.

**Changbin**

Good idea.

See, you’re cute and helpful, even all the way in Australia! 😊😊 Thank youuu~

**Felix**

😁😁😁 uwu

**Changbin**

want anything while i’m here?

**Felix**

hmmmmmmmmmmm

goldfish!

**Changbin**

That’s it?

**Felix**

You’ll learn that i’m very easy to please, hyung.

**Changbin**

I guess that’s a good attribute to have sometimes.

Okay, I’ll never get out of here if I keep having to stop in the middle of an aisle to text you.

Multi-tasking was not a skill I was blessed with, unfortunately.

**Felix**

well i guess you have to have _ some _fault in that perfect body of yours.

i can live with that.

**Changbin**

Cute… I’ll text you later, okay?

Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone. Look both ways when crossing the street. Make sure to drink enough water… anything else I’m missing?

**Felix**

Hyung.

Go. lmao

❤️

**Changbin**

^^

“Can we stop at the grocery store on our way home?” Felix asked his roommate as they helped each other put away dishes while their siblings worked together to wash and dry them, first.

Chan closed one of the cabinet doors and raised and eyebrow at Felix, reaching for the freshly dried cup that Hannah was holding out for him to take.

“Sure? Is there something you need in particular? We _ did _go shopping just yesterday.”

“We, uh… We didn’t get Goldfish crackers.” Felix said, avoiding the suspicious glances he could feel coming from both his younger and older sisters.

“That’s because you haven’t finished the giant box of them in our pantry.” Chan said with a chuckle.

“But those are the pizza flavor… They get old after having so many. I want the regular kind!”

Chan rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Sure, Lix. We’ll stop at the store.” 

“Someone is spoiled.” Olivia muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for Felix to hear.

“Can it, brat.” He sneered, poking her in the side with the butt end of a knife Lucas had just handed him.

“He’s spoiled because I love him.” Chan said with a shrug. “I should hope that you find a roommate as cool as me one day.”

“She needs to focus on graduating high school first.” Felix said with a snort and quickly dodged the snap of a dishtowel aimed at his leg.

—

**Changbin**

how is it already after 10pm

**Felix**

well… there are 24 hrs in a day, and 60 min in an hour, so after those 60 min it moves onto the next hour… so like, the hours have passed and now it’s ..well it’s already after 11 for me

Oh

Shit

It’s after 11

**Changbin**

smartass.

early day tomorrow??

**Felix**

^^

not THAT early, but I’ve been playing this game for nearly four hours now. jfc 

**Changbin**

did you eat dinner at least?

**Felix**

mhmm^^ 

we brought home leftovers from lunch, so I had that

gonna go get ready for bed now to give my eyes a rest

**Changbin**

are you going to go back to playing when you’re done?

**Felix**

mmmm probably not. im getting tired, and I have to look over my notes for a quiz I have first thing in the morning 

**Changbin**

class?

**Felix**

sociologyyyyy!

**Changbin**

oh right.

do you want me to say good night now, then?

I’m just about to shower now and Hyunjin making us a late dinner

**Felix**

Nooooo

i mean, of course go take your shower and all, but don’t say good night yeeeeet

**whines @ u**

**Changbin**

You don’t have to whine. Just tell me to stay.

ngl… whining is cute sometimes though

**Felix**

hurry hurry go shower so that you’ll be back fasterrrrr!

**Changbin**

lol okay okay

I’ll be back in a few ^^

Felix moved from his bed to his desk and pulled his sociology notebooks out of his backpack. He’d already made the flashcards for the bits of vocabulary he knew the quiz was going to include, but he needed a refresher over the rest of the material.

He was able to get through a page and a half of his notes before he found himself staring into space and thinking about Changbin in the shower.

Felix’s cheeks filled with warmth, and there was a pull in his gut when he began to imagine what the other man looked like with his shirt off.

“No, no. You need to _ focus, _Felix Lee!” Felix shook his head and unscrewed the cap off the water bottle he kept on his desk. He took two large gulps of the water and took a deep breath to clear his mind before he went back to his notes.

_ Quiz tomorrow. Focus on the quiz. _He repeated over in his head and got through the rest of his notes without any other incidents.

  
  


**Changbin**

Boo.

**Felix**

uwu welcome baaaack

**Changbin**

ty ty.

and just in time too. jinnie finished up with dinner

**Felix**

what’d he make?

**Changbin**

grilled chicken pasta caesar salad

**Felix**

So… a salad, but with pasta in it?

**Changbin**

Yeah. It’s quick and light enough for when we eat later at night

**Felix**

it sounds yummy though!

**Changbin**

It is!

did you get some studying done?

**Felix**

Mhmm~

definitely feel bettter about tomorrow morning

**Changbin**

Gonna ace the quiz?

**Felix**

lol i don’t know about acing it… but i don’t htink i’ll fail at least

**Changbin**

Ah, good boy then

**Felix**

Save the sweet talk for when I actually get my grade back

I think premature praise is bad luck somewhere

**Changbin**

Oh? I take it back, then. I was going to say “bad boy” to cancel them out… but it didn’t seem very appropriate 

**Felix**

pshhhh. i’m _ totally _a bad boy.

i have my feet up on my desk rn

**Changbin**

Dear god, you absolute heathen!

Lol you should go to sleep. Need to be well rested tomorrow morning 

**Felix**

Are _ you _going to sleep soon???

**Changbin**

probably within the hour. gonna let my food settle and do a load of laundry first, though.

**Felix**

Hyung

**Changbin**

Hmm?

**Felix**

I think you’re really cute.

**Changbin**

All of the sudden?

**Felix**

No. Always.. since the moment you asked if i knew korean… _ in _korean

also, i’m in bed now

so if i stop replying it’s bc i fell asleep ;;

though i dont _ want _to fall asleep yeeet

**Changbin**

Go to bed, love.

**Felix**

y do u only call me cute names hwn i’m half asleep. i’m not awake enough to even enjoyythem

**Changbin**

I’m braver when you’re sleepy, I guess

**Felix**

.be a little braver when i’m awake too, hyuuung

i promise i won’t bite. hard.

**Changbin**

Kinky?

**Felix**

lmao just wait until you see my finall form if you think _ that’s _kinky

**Changbin**

Oh yeah. It’s time for bed for you

**Felix**

gonna fuck me in?

oh jfc autocorrect

tuck*

will you TUCK me in

god.

orz

**Changbin**

^^

You know I would if I could, baby

**Felix**

;; stooooooooooooooooooop

**Changbin**

Say goodnight Felix🖤🖤

**Felix**

hyuuuuuung

**Changbin**

Hmmmmm?

**Felix**

I’m glad we’re talking.

I”ve only known u for a few days

but you’ve made these few days brighter for me

**Changbin**

_ now _who’s being sappy?

**Felix**

goooooodnight❤️ uwu

**Changbin**

Sweet dreams, Felix🖤

  
  


**End D3 11/03 @ 12:16AM KST**

—

**4 NOVEMBER | MONDAY**

Monday was Felix’s longer day at school. He had to be there earlier than most days, and he stayed later than any other day of the week, despite the fact that he only had three classes to go to. His sociology class was only once a week, but it was a three hour course, so from 8:55AM-11:55AM he sat and listened to lecture or watched and gave student presentations that were done in groups of three or four people. After sociology, he had a two hour break in which he usually would spend getting lunch and studying in the library before he headed to his first of two afternoon classes that he had back to back.

With such an early class, Felix usually woke up by 7AM to get ready and be down at the bus stop in time for the 8AM bus that would land him on campus by 8:25AM where he would make the five minute trek from the bus stop to the sociology building and still be twenty-five minutes early to class.

Today, he took that time to study, but sent off a few messages to Changbin before he put his phone away.

**Felix**

Hyuuuuuuung wish me luck on my quiz uwu

Or send me good vibes when you see this

It shouldn’t be too hard because I studied pretty well last night, but I’m going to take the last few min before class starts to study a little more ^^

Good morning when you see theeeese~

**Changbin**

…I totally just woke up and I need to hurry to get ready, but hello good morning good luck, I’m sending you the goodest of vibes 😊

You’re gonna kill it 🖤

**Felix**

Lol hello sleepy head. Do you work today??

**Changbin**

Yeah, running a little late. I’ll just stay over this evening. And I’ll probably do some classwork while I’m there. Thank god for online classes.

**Felix**

Okies uwu I’ll text you after my quiz! drive safe! 💕💕💕

**Changbin**

🍀🍀🍀

**CHANGBIN**

Changbin wondered how in the _ hell _Felix had managed to text him while brushing his teeth the other night, because he could hardly do it for the life of him! He sent off the clover emojis for luck and sent up a prayer in Felix’s favor before he slipped his phone into the pocket of his dress pants. Which reminded him that he needed to get a bag of extra clothes ready for the second half of his shift that day! Just another thing to pile on top of his busy morning.

“Hyung?” He heard Hyunjin call out to him sleepily, but Changbin could only respond with a rough hum with his toothbrush still working over his teeth until he was scraping his tongue with it.

“You’re still here?” Hyunjin’s voice was closer that time. Seconds later the younger boy appeared in the reflection of their bathroom mirror, leaning against the door frame.

“For a few minutes,” Changbin said with a mouthful of minty foam before he spit it into the sink and rinsed it out with a swig of water from one of their mini paper cups they kept in a corner on their bathroom counter. “My alarms were too quiet. Didn’t wake up until the last one.”

“Oh, shit. Sorry, I would have woke you up if I knew.”

Changbin gave him a smile in the mirror as he dabbed on a little cologne on each of his wrists and behind his ears. “I know you would have. Thank you, Jinnie.”

“Is Felix up?”

“Mhmm. He’s already in class.” Changbin finished buttoning up his shirt, but left the top two undone. 

“That’s so cute. You two are cute. I hope you guys date.” Hyunjin cooed, earning an eye roll from Changbin as he fixed a few hairs that were sticking out the wrong direction.

“You’re such a romantic, Hwang Hyunjin.” He sighed.

Hyunjin shrugged and ran a hand through his hair as Changbin moved past him to go back to his room and prepare his gym bag.

“Are you going to have time to eat?” Hyunjin asked, voice growing distant. Changbin guessed he was on his way to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

“Probably not. I’m already going to be late. Won’t have time to stop anywhere.” He answered once he was pulling his jacket from their coat rack and stepping into his work shoes. “Also, I’m on the floor this afternoon. Won’t be downtown again until tomorrow.”

“Alright. I’ll see you when you get home, then. Take these with you and eat on the way. I filled your bottle, too.”

“Ah.. What did I do in a past life to deserve someone like you, Jinniiiiie?” Changbin asked sweetly, taking the small bag of mini muffins and refillable water bottle from Hyunjin with an endeared smile.

Hyunjin just shook his head and smiled back at him, eyes tired, but fond.

“Drive safe, Hyung. I’ll text you in a bit. Love you!” He called as Changbin made his way to their front door with a small wave.

“Love you, too!” Changbin answered back just before the door shut behind him.

  
  


**Felix**

Well. That could have gone worse if I hadn’t studied last night.

**Changbin**

how do you feel you did? i’m just now getting all of my shit together in my office before i start on some stuff i didn’t finish saturday.

**Felix**

I know I passed. Maybe 80% at the _ lowest _

**Changbin**

nice!!👍🏻👏🏻👏🏻

I have a quiz of my own that I need to take sometime this week.

Might as well get it over with today.

**Felix**

take it when i have to go back in for lecture so that i won’t distract you

**Changbin**

what if i like it when you distract me?

**Felix**

I refuse to be a distraction during your classwork.

I was one of the last few people in the room when I finished, anyway.

So I’ll have to go back in sooooooon

**Changbin**

then i’ll wait until you go back inside.

**Felix**

You just want to keep talking to me.

**Changbin**

Hmm..

That may be why I got your phone number… 👀

**Felix**

**shrugs **

you could have wanted something else from it

**Changbin**

And what would that be?

**Felix**

what everyone else wants when they ask for my phone number

**Changbin**

..I’m afraid I’m not following

**Felix**

ah, we’re going back inside for lecture now

i’ll have my laptop open, but don’t message me until you finish that quiz~!

**Changbin**

yeah yeah ^^

Take good notes 🖤

**Felix**

uwu

i’ll do my best!!!

  
  


Changbin read over Felix’s messages a few times before he put his phone down on his desk and sighed.

He had a couple ideas of what the younger meant by his cryptic words, but none of it was anything he _ wanted _it to be about.

“Ah,” he sighed again and leaned back in his desk chair. “He makes me want to hug him.”

Changbin peeked his eyes open and pouted at the quiz he’d pulled up glaring back at him from his desktop monitor.

_ Might as well get that out of the way, _he thought to himself. The faster he finished, the faster he’d be able to send a photo of his results to Felix and message him

  
  


**9:26AM | ** **Minho-hyungie😻🤑**

**Minho**

were you being serious about coming w/ me tmrw

**Changbin**

Yes.

Why would I have been anything less than serious?

**Minho**

idk, uh

sometimes it feels like, weird that we don’t have the “boyfriend of the ex-boyfriend” beef between us

so i get surprised when you actually want to hang out with me without our other friends around

**Changbin**

…

Do you _ want _it to be weird between us?

**Minho**

no!! i just think it’s interesting that we missed that train.

but i’m glad we did

now i have a party buddy 🙌🏻🙌🏻🙌🏻

**Changbin**

lol we’ll see how tomorrow goes

i’ve been told i can be pretty boring company

**Minho**

i don’t mind boring

**Changbin**

You know, you’re a good hyung. Seungmin’s a lucky guy

**Minho**

gross. don’t be sappy

**Changbin**

I’m _ not. _I’m just saying, as his best friend, I approve of his taste.

**Minho**

**🥰🥰🥰**

u know just what to say to make someone feel so good, seo changbiiiiin 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

ah, i need to walk to class now, so i’m gonna go!

**Changbin**

Have a good day, hyung. I’ll see you tomorrow!

**Minho**

you too~~~!!

‒

**Felix**

wow

**Changbin**

what

**Felix**

you’re hot _ and _smart

**Changbin**

lmao

i wish you wouldn’t stroke my ego like that so often. i’ll get a big head

**Felix**

Ah… I want to make a dirty joke so bad lol

**Changbin**

...Go on, then. Now I’m curious.

**Felix**

uhhhh i probably shouldn’t

**Changbin**

why??

**Felix**

I would rather _ not _make you feel uncomfortable?

**Changbin**

I appreciate your concern, but I don’t htink there’s any joke you cna make that will be a major turn off for me

**Felix**

wow, you really _ ARE NOT _helping right now

**Changbin**

^^

Why? Are you flustered right now?

**Felix**

wouldn’t YOU like to know

**Changbin**

mm, i would

it’s cute

**Felix**

..hush you

AND DON’T SAY ‘MAKE ME’

**Changbin**

**raises hands in surrender**

you caught me

but will you tell me whyyyy i shouldn’t say it?

**Felix**

because.

you’ll make me want to kiss you to shut you up.

and i _ CANT _

**Changbin**

😘

it’s the thought that counts

**Felix**

…

**Changbin**

does it help if i say i want you to kiss me?

**Felix**

hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung;; pls spare me right now. i’m in class

**Changbin**

lol alright alright

hmmm, what should i eat for lunch today? 

i know that i want to get coffeeeee

definitely need a pick-me-up. so sleepy.

Oh that reminds me, I’m on the floor today to help clean equipment, won’t be in the office this afternoon.

**Felix**

ah, that’s fine. i’ll be in class for a bit anyway!

“definitely need a pick-me-up.” -is this where i say i’ll pick u up? uwu

**Changbin**

🙄🙄🙄

anyway.. i think i’m going to go to starbucks.

**Felix**

if you wait another fifteen minutes I’ll be out of class and we can go at the same time

if you want

it’d be cute ;;

I CAN EVEN BUY YOUR DRINK

like if i switch my location on the app to whatever store you go to

and you can pick out mine.

**Changbin**

oh? like a date?

**Felix**

if you want it to be 

**Changbin**

Do _ you _want it to be a date?

**Felix**

hyuuuung ;;

**Changbin**

Feliiiiiiix

**Felix**

yeah.. i was thinking it’d be like a cute date idea

only if u want to 

and you can buy my drink if it makes you feel better too

**Changbin **

well if it were a real date I’d be buying both of our drinks and probably lunch and I’d be picking you up from school first 

**Felix**

🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

  
  
  


**10:51AM | Hyunjinnieee**

**Changbin**

Hyunjiiiiiiiiin

is this too fast? we’ve been talking for three days, but… 

**Hyunjin **

THATS

SO

CUTE

WHAT THE _ F U C K _

God, how are you two so adorable 

NO ITS NOT TOO FAST THATA ACTUALLY SO PERFECT FOR YOU GUYS ;;;;;;;;;;;

Imma do that with hyuk next time I have a gig abroad 

**Changbin**

You think so?

**Hyunjin**

YES

sorry, caps. yeah. you two do talk a lot already, but you should take this specific time to like, _ talk _talk to him.

gt to know Felix Lee, the little aussie hottie

**Changbin**

Thanks, Jinnie

I’m glad you made me go online and ‘live a little’ last weekend.

**Hyunjin**

no problem dude

but save the thanks until you’re meeting him irl. 

istg i better be there when it happens!

**Changbin**

lol deal

alright i gtg

have a date soon.

**Hyunjin**

Hell yeah, go get your mans Binnie! 💚💚💚

I’ll see you at home later

**Changbin**

See you❤️

  
  


**‒**

**Changbin**

Okay. Our first date, until we can have one face to face.

Don’t be late…

**Felix**

Are you already there?!

Class is just letting out

**Changbin**

There’s a starbucks across the street from work 😅

I usually stop and get something before I go into the office, but I was running too late today

**Felix**

I’m heading to the one down the street rn

Send me your location when you get there~

**Changbin**

_ [Shared their location.] _

**Felix**

uwu i’ll send min!

_ [Shared their location.] _

what do u like to drink?

**Changbin**

I’m not all that picky when it comes to coffee anything. Same with tea & juice. Just go wild. As long as it contains caffeine.

**Felix**

even if it has lots of sugar????

also, bless distant relatives who send starbucks gift cards for my bday.

i’m still loaded lol

**Changbin**

That’s honestly the best. Especially for college kids like us.

**Felix**

Right?

**Changbin**

And what do _ you _ want to drink? Are you hungry too?

**Felix**

hmmm i just want something sweeeeet

I like sweet coffee~ and frappes, and smoothies…

hmmm, their sandwiches are good too!

**Changbin**

Mkay, I’ll see what I can find for you

**Felix**

Are you hngry?

**Changbin**

a bit, yeah. but I can grab something from the vending machines at work

**Felix**

nonsense

you’re getting food from me, too.

**Changbin**

Only if you allow me to pay for dinner for both of us next weekend.

**Felix**

just finished ordering yours 😊

Dinner? Next weekend?

**Changbin**

Mhm. I was thking we could do, like, a screen share or netflix party.. just us. And I can buy dinner, as like date #2

if you want

I’m busy this coming weekend, or I’d ask you out for this Friday.

**Felix**

Ask me out, hmm? ^^

**Changbin**

well, our equivalent of it I guess lol

**Felix**

Yeah. I’ll let you pay for dinner. That sounds nice

**Changbin**

Great, make sure to come up with a movie for us to watch together.

Also, finished your order a few minutes ago.

**Felix**

Why do _ I _have to pick out the movie?!

**Changbin**

Because _ I’m _doing everything else. Duh

**Felix**

I’m too indecisive for this!

**Changbin**

And I’ll need you address to find places near you to deliver food from.

**Felix**

I’ll make sure to send it to you later so you can save it💝

Oh

God

DID YOU REALLY SEND IN MY ORDER UNDER ‘THE CUTIE WITH FRECKLES’

HYUNG

**Changbin**

^^

**Felix**

Hah. Now I don’t feel so bad about _ yours! _

**Changbin**

...why do i have a bad feeling from that

**Felix**

UWU

**Changbin**

FELIX

HOT GUY WITH THE MUSCLES

DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE LOOKED AROUND TO SEE WHO WOULD GO UP AND GET IT

**Felix**

DO YOU THINK NO ONE STARED AT ME?!?!

tbh i’m just impressed that you put something besides my name in english

**Changbin**

I haven’t moved to get it yet.

Waiting for all of the baristas to be busy or until they forget which order was for ‘hot guy’

**Felix**

Hyung! 😂😂😂

go get your damn drink and food!

we have a date to get to

**Changbin**

sigh.

You are something else, Felix Lee.

**Felix**

💕😘

**Changbin**

Ugh. Okay.

I went when they called up two more names.

**Felix**

Coward.

My barista _ knew _me.

**Changbin**

Felix I come in here almost five days a week

They know my NAME

Luckily, I dont see anyone from the regular morning staff here right now

**Felix**

Oh wow. This is yummy

whit mocha latte with cinnamon uwu

sadasgasjglgjjfsldfa and the ham and cheese croissant is SO GOOD TOOOO

uwu thank you 💖💖💖

**Changbin**

wtf is this drink

**Felix**

read the label. 😑

**Changbin**

caramel brulee latte… with a tomato and mozzarella sandwich

**Felix**

idk the sandwich just sounded warm

and you’re like, warm and fuzzy feeling

not physically… as far as i know. i just mean you make me feel warm

**Changbin**

Oh is it time to get sappy now?

Is this where I say something cute too?

**Felix**

If you want toooo or we can go back to 20 questions

**Changbin**

My only complaint right now is that I can’t sit across from you and affectionately wipe whipped cream off your face or something.

**Felix**

please hold.

check snap

Changbin swiftly clicked out of his messenger application and opened SnapChat just as a snap from Felix appeared at the top of his short list of friends.

In the photo, Felix was smiling adorably with a spot of whipped cream on the tip of his nose. Changbin quickly took a screenshot, not feeling even slightly embarrassed by it. Felix looked way too cute for him _ not _to save the moment!

He posed with his cup lifted to his lips and sent the younger boy a reply of his own, smiling when Felix opened it within seconds of receiving it and taking a screenshot, himself.

**Changbin**

You make me want to take you on a real date.

**Felix**

pshh, who’s to say that this isn’t a real date?

it’s a real one if we say it is.

first date: november 4th, starbucks. you bought me a sweet latte with cinnamon and a croissant sandwich

I’ll remember it forever.

**Changbin**

It’s just too bad that you aren’t here so we can make out in my car before I have to go back to work.

**Felix**

But you walked across the street. Walking to wherever your car is parked would be too time consuming.

**Changbin**

I feel like the end reward makes up for the time loss from walking

  
  


**FELIX**

_ ‘I’d just kiss you in the bathroom if I really wanted to.’ _Felix had typed out, but paused with his thumb hovering over the send arrow.

“That’s too much, isn’t it?” He mumbled under his breath and deleted the message with a sigh.

**Felix**

question: do you have any tattoos?

**Changbin**

I’ve been wanting one, but no. I don’t have any, yet.

Do you? 👀👀

**Felix**

hehe, yeah. i have three.

**Changbin**

THREE?!

**Felix**

Mhmm! ^^ 

let’s just say... the day my parents found out i had a tattoo was the same day they found out that im gay

i have a thin line going up the inside of my upper right arm that’s a gradient rainbow

a pretty wave in the same area on my left arm

aaaand I have an arrow on the side of my foot with “keep going” written in english between it

**Changbin**

Wow.. that all sounds very Felix

**Felix**

what kind of tattoo do you want?

**Changbin**

I’m not too sure yet. I might commission sanghyuk-hyung for a personal design from him

**Felix**

Sanghyuk is a tattoo artist?! How come be doesn’t post about it on his insta? he’d get so many clients coming from all over!

**Changbin**

It’s complicated. 

1, he has a big grown up job that his parents got him.

2, he’s not medically trained to actually be a tattoo artist. so all of his stuff is done on the side/underground/in secret

3, his parents would probably disown him if they knew he was doing it at all

**Felix**

wtf

why are his parents like that… jesus

**Changbin**

If you think this is bad, you should have seen their reaction to him telling them about Hyunjinnie.

**Felix**

Are they homophobic too?? jfc

**Changbin**

More like they’re just awful parents.

They tolerate his relationship with Hyunjin purely based off the fact that Hyunjin is rich and has a stable well-paying job of his own on top of it.

**Felix**

fucking low lifes.

**Changbin**

Yup.

**Felix**

My parents just said “We were wondering when you’d come out.” when I finally told them.

**Changbin**

lmao mine were like “are you sure you’re bi? can’t you just be gay? liking both will just cause problems later on”

they don’t understand the whole bisexual concept, but they’re trying. they haven’t expressed any sort of distaste, at least…

**Felix**

You never really know how anyone will react tbh

My older sister hadn’t been rejected yet when Chan came out

so she was like ‘THIS MEANS I STILL HAVE A CHANCE”

**Changbin**

That’s so pure

What are you going to school for?

**Felix**

teaching ^^

**Changbin**

That’s… fitting.

What age range/subjects?

**Felix**

I’d like to teach the young elementary/early childhood range, but my degree is general education

I’ll be certified to teach multiple grade levels and subjects once I graduate.

**Changbin**

You’re going to be an awesome teacher.

**Felix**

Yeah? I hope so ^^

I kept all my tattoos in places that I can easily hid since tattoos are frowned upon in that profession

**Changbin**

that’s so lame.. like, I know there was a big stigma on it in the past, but people don’t care so much anymore. I just don’t think it should be a deciding factor when you apply for a job of any sort.

oh wow

it’s almost noon already :(

**Felix**

does that mean you have to gooooooooooooo

I still have another hour before my next claaaaaass

**Changbin**

Yeaaah, I actually have people that will be waiting for me today.

What time does your last class end?

**Felix**

around 4:30 my time.

at least you’ll be off by then!

**Changbin**

mhmm, I should be juuuust getting home around then.

**Felix**

so… I’ll text you later?

**Changbin**

if I don’t cave and end up texting you before then, yeah.

**Felix**

Thanks for the date.. even if it was too short.

**Changbin**

We’ll have the whole evening next time. Promise

**Felix**

Okay. Be safe crossing the road. Make sure you drink water while you work… Think about me~ 

**Changbin**

I’d tell you to think about me, too. But you need to actually focus in class.

I’ll make sure you think of me later

I can't even make a "wow did i save that photo or did that photo just save me" joke bc this app auto-saves all the photos sent.

But the thought is there. I would have saved it if I needed to 

**Felix**

I suddenly CANNOT wait for later.

Go go, shoo, go to work so that you can come back to me already!

Have a good afternoon💕💕

**Changbin**

I’m really going now… Get some studying done on your break. 

Talk soon💕

‒

**1:03PM | Chanathan**

**Feelslix**

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

**Chanathan**

...what

**Feelslix**

Just had a date~🥰🥰🥰🥰

**Chanathan**

???

But

What about Changbin??

I thought you two were really hitting it off…

**Feelslix**

Dude

it was WITH Changbinnnnn *in love noises*

**Chanathan**

How?

**Feelslix**

we used the starbucks app to order food and drinks for each other and just texted for an hour

it was nice

first date

CHAN I HAD A DATE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN Y E A R S

**Chanathan**

Yes that’s why I was confused when you said that.

Because you _ don’t _date.

But now that you’ve explained… wow. That’s fucking adorable.

Did it go well enough to warrant a second date?

**Feelslix**

🥺🥺🥺

he asked me on another date before we even finished the first

we’re going to do a netflix party next weekend, just us two.

and he’s going to have food delivered 

**Chanathan**

Ah.. should I steer clear of the apartment that evening then?

**Feelslix**

I don’t _ plan _on doing anything. But you know, the best things happen unplanned.

**Chanathan**

Right. I think I’ll go out that night. just let me know.

**Feelslix**

ayeaye captain~! ^^

**[NEXT DAY]**

**5 NOVEMBER | TUESDAY**

**Felix**

are u gonna go with minho to the party toinght

**Changbin**

Well I already said yes to him didn’t I?

Also, hi lol

**Felix **

/: I wanna gooooooo

(hewwo i just woke up ^^;)

**Changbin **

felix… it’s 1pm for you

also, okay, how soon can you get here 

**Felix**

😭😭😭😭😭😭 (liSTEN I DON’T HAVE CLASS UNTIL AFTER 5PM SO I CAN SLEEP HOWEVER LATE I WAAAAAAANT… but chan usually wakes me before i can sleep THIS late idk what he’s doing rn tho)

and I have a CHEMISTRY EXAM TOMORROW MORNING I CANT GO TO A PARTY

**Changbin **

I like how you said you can’t go to the party but compleltlty skipped over the whole having to fly to Korea part 

**Felix**

It was implied 

Hyuuuuung 🥺 what if you meet a cute guy there

**Changbin**

??? I’m not going there to meet anyone, I’m going to hang out and drink after an afternoon of work and doing online classes

**Felix**

…

will you text me when you’re drunk 

**Changbin **

probably not

**Felix**

And why not

**Changbin **

it really just depends on if I remember that I don’t want to drunk text people _ if _I do get that far 

And before you ask why AGAIN: because i once texted sanghyuk that he could have me any way he wanted me when I was piss drunk and I will never live it down.

**Felix**

honestly same. how’d he respond?

**Changbin**

Hyunjin laughed his ass off and told me I’d had enough to drink and Hyuk texted back “as long as Hyunjin’s cool with it name the time and place”

Hyunjin: I thought you’d never come around

**Felix**

oh my god. 

wait are they like

into you?

**Changbin**

if I say yes are you going to get jealous again?

**Felix**

I wasn’t jealous! I was looking out for Minho-ssi!

**Changbin**

bullshit.

**Felix**

;; listen...

**Changbin**

Look, you can get jealous all you’d like, but remember when you had to clarify that you were interested in me and not my friends?

**Felix**

;;

**Changbin**

I’d like to bring that back because it seems like you need to hear it too.

**Felix**

Hear what

**Changbin**

That I’m into you. No one else.

But while we’re on the subject matter… it’s kind of hypocritical of you to get jealous over the little things I do here when you have given me plenty of reason to be jealous too.

**Felix**

Wait what

**Changbin**

You offhandedly mentioning that you and Chan make out when you’re drunk???? And he’s your roommate? Like, I get it, you’re both single and you’re both hot and you do shit you normally wouldn’t when you’re drunk…

**Felix**

Hyung, he’s my friend! A hot friend, yeah, but I don’t want to date him! 

**Changbin**

and I believe you, but I’m trying to tell you that these guys are my friends too. i don’t want them, but I can’t necessarily say they don’t want me I guess… sigh

I’m not going to make any promises that i won’t do stupid shit when I’m drunk, either. So you need to tone it down on the jealousy if you’re just going to turn around and boast about your less than innocent shenanigans with Chan 

**Felix**

...at least think of me if you do end up doing stupid shit ^^ 

heaven knows I’d think of you 😏

**Changbin**

yes I’m sure you’ll be the star of my drunk texts to Jisung @ 3am when I’m drunk off my ass and telling him about how fucking cute you are 

I’m going to ignore your last message for my own health and sanity.

**Felix**

uwu 

**Changbin **

Are we good?

**Felix**

yeah. we’re good. would be better if i could be with you, but for now we’ll be alright 

**Changbin**

Stop being cute I’m trying to be a badass and you’re killing the vibe

**Felix**

Call me cute again 

**Changbin **

hey, cutie 

**Felix **

hmm? ^^

**Changbin **

Kind of wish kisses fit into the shipping box bc id really like to kiss you

**Felix**

you are _ seriously _ not helping the “i wish i was there with you” part yknow

**Changbin**

Would it help knowing that I wish you were here too

**Felix**

stop i’ll just get more sad…

**Changbin**

for you <3

“Absolutely disgusting.” Chan said, flopping down on Felix's bed. “Stop smiling like that. It’s all gross and lovey and you two aren’t even together.”

Felix continued to swing back and forth in his desk chair with his phone positioned close to his face. 

“But… He’s so fucking adorable!”

“I thought you said he was hot.”

“Yeah. It’s unfair. He’s hot _ and _cute as hell.” Felix sighed heavily. “Wonder what that’s like.”

“Shut up. You are the embodiment of ‘cute hot’, Felix Lee.”

“You think so?” Felix said, still staring at the selfie that Changbin sent. He briefly wondered if it would be too much too soon to save the photo and set it as his home screen… It would, wouldn’t it? Yeah. Probably too soon, he reasoned with himself with a short sigh.

“Well, I probably would never have admitted to anything like that a few years ago when you were still your awkward and dorky high school self… But as of late? Yeah,” Chan said, nodding thoughtfully as he gave Felix’s slumped frame an appreciative once-over. “I do think so.”

“Talk about a confidence boost!” Felix exclaimed, setting his phone down on his desk and tackling Chan into his sheets without warning.

“Hey! Unfair!” Chan squealed when Felix’s fingers came into contact around his rib cage and began tickling the older boy mercilessly. 

**CHANGBIN**

“Want another?” Minho asked Changbin not too long after the shorter boy had downed his sixth shot of the night. “I tipped well when I came in, so feel free to drink as much as you like.”

Changbin heard the older boy’s question, but it took his brain a few long seconds to comprehend it and then another few seconds before he gave Minho an answer.

“I think… I think I’m good on the hard stuff for now, Hyung.” Changbin managed to say without a noticeable slur in his speech. 

“What sounds good to you, then?” Minho asked sweetly, fingers curling lightly around the exposed flesh of Changbin’s plump biceps. “Maybe just a beer?”

Changbin grimaced and shook his head. “God, no. Beer is the piss of alcohol. I need something sweet; preferably something _ less _than ten percent…”

Minho snorted and turned around to assess their options.

“I didn’t come here in hopes of getting completely shit faced, Hyung. I still have work tomorrow.”

“And I have a lecture at ten.” Minho shrugged without turning to face the younger. He let his eyes scan over the counter before they landed on a box of brightly colored cans, each color indicating a different fruity flavor that he knew Changbin would approve of.

“Here,” he turned around and pressed a light pink can into Changbin’s hands. “Drink this. I think you’ll like it more than a can of piss.”

Changbin’s already intoxicated brain felt the need to tap the unopened mouth of the can a few times before he pulled up the tab to pop it open. 

A refreshing burst of sweet, fruity flavor felt like a breath of fresh air after multiple shots of straight liquor. Changbin could barely even taste the alcohol in the canned drink, but it was there. He could feel the quiet burn when the first sip finally settled in his gut.

“That’s… dangerous.” He said, blinking his eyes into focus so he could read the label and figure out the drink’s alcohol content.

“I could drink this like water… Well,” Changbin shook his head and… _ whoa. _ Yeah. He was definitely straying further and further down the path _ away _from coherent sobriety. “Maybe more like juice, rather than water.” He said, finally finishing his thought.

“Oh?” Minho finished mixing his own drink and took a sip from it. His expression turned sour for a second before it was neutral and then he was looking at Changbin with amused interest. “Did I just find Seo Changbin’s new favorite drink?”

“Possibly. Nothing will ever beat the strawberry martini that Jisung makes for me when we have dinner parties… But this is a close second.”

“Two totally different things.. but both are sweet as hell. I think you have a sweet tooth, Seo Changbin.”

“Maybe that’s why I like Felix so much.” Changbin said thoughtfully.

“Hmm…” Minho eyed his own cup for a moment before he took a large gulp to finish it off and slammed the clear green Solo cup on the counter, grabbing for Changbin’s free hand. “Let’s go dance while you work on that one. We’ve got to keep an eye out for each other tonight.” He chuckled. “Seungminnie will throttle me if he finds out anyone who isn’t you so much as breathed near me.”

“He would have fun if he was here.” Changbin said almost distantly as they passe through the hallway and toward the thumping bass at the far end of the house.

Minho raised his eyebrows curiously. “Seungmin? He said parties aren’t his thing.”

Changbin took another sip from his can and nodded as he swallowed it down.

“He would have fun because it’s _ your _kind of thing, though. Seungmin just likes to be around the people he loves. If they’re happy, he’s happy.”

“Ooohh, Seo Changbin. You sounded really cool just now.” Minho nudged him playfully just before they broke into the massive block of moving bodies.

Changbin felt Minho’s hand around one of his biceps for the second time that evening, and didn’t pull away when he glued himself to Changbin’s side as they began to get a feel of the rhythm of the music.

  
  


**FELIX**

“‘Sup, squirt?” Chan asked Felix as he passed through their living room on the way to his own room, but paused when he saw Felix pouting at the screen of his laptop.

“Homework.” Felix answered. “I’m trying to make cute, yet easily understandable graphs for this data… But my group partners haven’t messaged me back about some of the data I still need to finish making them.”

“That sucks. When is the deadline for it?”

“We have to present the experiment with a PowerPoint the week before finals. So about three and a half weeks from now.”

Chan looked over Felix’s shoulder and at the mess of data all over the excel spreadsheet he had up and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Are you in charge of the PowerPoint, then?”

“Yes. We all have to present it together, but I was in charge of designing the questionnaire sheet, used up over half of my prints at the library to get us enough copies, and once they give me back all the necessary data, I get to make the charts and graphs that will go into the PowerPoint.” Felix explained, sitting his laptop on their coffee table. “It would have been less work on me if we just all made a few slides each, but I want it to look professional and organized… So I offered to make the whole presentation as long as they crunched the numbers and did the actual surveys for me.

“And it’s not like any of us will go into it blind or without carrying any weight. They’ll know the information by doing the number work, and I’ll catch up with that much when they fill me in. All of our files are shared, too. So they’ll be able to see my work as I do it if they want to.”

Felix went through each of the files he was talking about as he mentioned them and re-checked to make sure there wasn’t any new information on them. Just in case. But he sighed and sat back against the back of their couch when he realized nothing had changed on any of the documents and sheets.

“I see,” Chan shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He spied Felix’s phone laying on the opposite end of the coffee table and hummed thoughtfully. “Is there any particular reason as to why you’re in such a hurry to work on something that isn’t due for almost a month? Are there any other classes you can do homework for while you wait for their responses?”

Felix tipped his head back and looked up at Chan with a pitiful frown on his lips.

“I’ve done it all!” he whined. “There’s nothing to do! I don’t feel like playing games. It’s too early to sleep…”

“It’s almost eleven, Lix. You can go to bed if you’re sleepy.”

“But… Changbin’s still out.”

“Ahh…” Chan mused knowingly. He’d had a hunch that Felix’s mopey attitude had something to do with Changbin, but he didn’t want to assume anything without confirmation from his roommate. “Have you texted him recently?”

Felix shook his head and sighed. “I don’t want to bother him if he’s out having fun. And he told me that he doesn’t like to text people when he’s drunk, so he probably won’t text me again tonight.”

“I’m sure you won’t be a bother to him if you send a couple of texts for him to see when he’s less drunk, no? Worst case scenario, he texts you back while he’s drunk and you get some entertainment before bed.” Chan said with a chuckle.

“I think I’ll just go to bed.” Felix mumbled. He closed his laptop and stood from the couch, pausing to make a show of cracking all of his stiff limbs before he leaned over to grab his phone from the table. “Are you going to be up for a bit?”

“I’m not sure yet. I have a few things I should probably work on before Friday if I want to go out that night.” Chan shrugged. “I posses the ability to cram it all tonight, but I’m just now getting into a decent sleeping schedule and I’d rather not screw it up. So… I might just do one of the ear training assignments and save the music history paper for tomorrow since I need the computer lab to finish up the composition work, too. Kill two birds with one stone and get things from the library and use the lab on my long break.”

Felix stepped past Chan and into their kitchen area to fish a lukewarm water bottle out of the plastic case they kept by the pantry and fixed the elder with a confused look.

“But you _ have _ the composition program on your desktop. You bought the master key for it specifically so you _ wouldn’t _have to reserve one of the computers in the music building lab to do homework.” Felix said, slowly closing the space between them until he was pointing the cap-end of his water bottle a few inches away from Chan’s chest. “And you already told me you had the research work for your paper already finished. You even showed me the bibliography you submitted!”

Chan looked down at the water bottle and raised his arms in surrender.

“Are you accusing me of something right now, Felix Lee?” He asked incredulously, but there was still enough of a teasing lilt in his voice to make Felix smile.

“Who could you _ possibly _be going to see at the music building’s computer lab, of all places?!” Felix wailed before he began to giggle uncontrollably.

“Does there have to be someone there in order for me to want to get my work done in peace and quiet?!” Chan rose his voice and poked Felix in the side before he began to laugh along with the younger boy.

“YES!” Felix jabbed the bottle into the plush material of Chan’s hoodie, making the boy back up until his butt hit the back of the couch. “Because I just make sooooooo much noise in the apartment when I’m here.”

“You are being pretty fucking loud right now…” Chan mumbled, leaning back even further when Felix pressed harder with the bottle, but still not enough to actually hurt Chan. He could barely even feel it through the layers of t-shirt and thick hoodie.

“Maybe I should come with you tomorrow.”

“You have class, Felix.”

“I don’t have class until after noon.” Felix said. He stuck his tongue out at the older boy as one final teasing gesture before he backed away and folded his arms across his chest. He didn’t let up on the prying, though. 

Felix huffed when Chan mirrored his crossed-armed stance and stared back at him.

“Let me guess…” Felix began tilting his head to the side and smiling sweetly. “You probably wanna bang your TA or something, and they just so happen to monitor the lab at a specific time, which is just so convenient for your schedule that you spend your one and only break in said computer lab to‒”

“Okay! Okay…” Chan unfolded his arms and sighed, rolling his eyes. “I don’t like this game anymore.”

“Oh, fuck. I was right?! I was just shitting with you. Oh my god.”

“I’m going to my room. Don’t come in unless you’re bleeding or dying.”

“Ah, whyyyyy?” Felix whined. He pressed forward and wrapped his arms around Chan to hold him in place, but Chan began walking with the younger attached, dragging him along until they reached Chan’s bedroom door.

“Say goodnight, Felix.”

“Nooooo, don’t leave me alone!” Felix whined again, tightening his hold around Chan. “I already had one hyung abandon me tonight. I don’t want my only other one to abandon me, tooooooo!”

Chan stiffened up and blinked down at Felix’s slumped stance against him in surprise.

“Did you just... “

“Nope.” Felix immediately pulled away from Chan and put at least two feet of distance between them. “I- uh, it slipped out.”

“Yeah. Because it would kill you to actually call me Hyung. Uh huh.”

“It’s weird to say it, like, when we’re speaking English.” Felix shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Then... talk to me in Korean.” Chan bit his lip in anticipation while Felix thought to himself for a moment.

“I…” Felix shook his head slowly. “I’m not so used to speaking it out loud anymore.” 

Chan nodded understandingly and took a deep breath before he gestured at himself, smiling warmly. 

“Use me as a practice target.” He said, letting his arms fall awkwardly at his sides. “I extend my physical intimacy practice offer to also incorporate verbal communication… For practice. Since you’ll probably want to talk to Changbin on the phone here soon, right? And if there’s even a shred of a possibility that you might meet him before or after the wedding… I’m sure you’ll want to talk with him then, too.”

“Hyung.”

Chan straightened up again and felt his heartbeat begin to pick up pace at the honorific coming from Felix’s lips. 

_ “Hyung…” _ Felix said again, but Chan noticed the wild blush blooming all across the younger’s freckled cheeks that time. Felix looked down and rolled the water bottle between his hands a couple of times before he sat it up-right in the palm of his left hand, and closed his right hand around it -frowning when his petite fingers didn’t reach all the way around the bottle. _ “Can… Can you teach me?” _

Chan didn’t realize just _ how much _hearing Felix speaking to him like that would affect him. He sounded so adorable, but also so vulnerable and sexy - Chan’s brain began to short circuit just from the few words Felix said to him… and the implications that came with them. No… Now he wasn’t so sure if he could handle it; the shy telltale blush, the large doe eyes that Felix usually used to get his way, and worst of all… Felix’s hand around the water bottle, so suggestive and erotic.

Great. Now he was just horny.

“N-Now? You want me to teach you tonight?” Chan asked in English. He wasn’t sure if _ he _was ready for that learning experience quite yet. He’d hoped that if and when Felix came to him wanting to explore himself sexually, that they would plan a date and time so Chan could prepare himself to properly teach him and give him an overall good first experience.

“Oh, no. Not tonight.” Felix took a sidestep toward his bedroom and laughed nervously. “I, uh… Just… Sometime? I guess… I at least want to try giving head before I meet him. Like, if I do _ one _thing when he and I meet, I would love to‒”

Chan held up his hand to interrupt Felix and used his other hand to cover part of his face, backing toward his own bedroom door.

“I get it, I get it. Okay, sure yeah. I’ll teach you.”

  
  


**CHANGBIN**

Countless songs and enough grinding and improvised grooving to last Changbin for a lifetime later, Changbin’s drink was long empty and his head felt fuzzy from the shots that were gaining on him. But he was enjoying himself enough that his inebriated state didn’t bother him. If anything, he felt freer than he could even remember feeling since the last time he’d drank ‒ as awful as that had turned out in the end.

He blanched at the memory of texting Sanghyuk and still his body against Minho’s.

“What?” Minho asked worriedly when he saw the faraway look in Changbin’s eyes.

And there was always one thing that escaped Changbin no matter how little or how much he drank: his filter.

“I miss Felix.” His mouth outed him before his brain could stop it. He and Minho were hardly close enough for Changbin to spill his boy troubles onto him.. or lack thereof.

But, as Minho’s worried expression faded into something fond and understanding, Changbin wondered if their unconventional friendship was just the kind of place he needed to let it all out.

“Do you want to text him?” Minho asked with a warm smile. He steered them out of the mass of bodies and toward the foyer of the house so they could hear each other without having to shout over the music and other people around them.

“Yeah. But I shouldn’t. I told him I don’t like to text people when I’m drunk.” Changbin pouted. Minho had to fight against cooing at the adorable sight.

“You’re not drunk. Not quite. Surely one text won’t hurt. Just to let him know that you’re thinking about him.”

“What should I say?” Changbin looked close to tears, but he held them in.

“How about just a simple ‘I miss you.’?” Minho suggested, frowning when Changbin just pulled his phone out and stared at the blank screen. “I’ll let you think it over, but let’s get out of here. I already hate myself for drinking, but I can still get at least six hours of sleep if we go home now.”

“Okay. Do you want to call the taxi? Or should I?”

“I’ve got it.” Minho gave Changbin another warm smile and threaded their hands together so he could guide Changbin out of the house without the fear of losing him as he made the call for their ride home.

‒

Changbin didn’t text Felix until he’d made it all the way up to his and Hyunjin’s apartment, stopped by Hyunjin’s room to wake him up and let him know he’d made it home safely, stripped down to his boxers and burrowed into his bed sheets. His head wasn’t as fuzzy as it had been when he’d blabbed to Minho about Felix, but he wasn’t sober enough to stop himself from sending the younger boy of interest at least one text before he knocked out.

**End D5 11/06 @ 2:48AM KST**

**FELIX**

* * *

**BONUS:** Seungmin’s texts to Minho after his brunch with Changbin and Hyunjin

**seungminnie**

hyuuuuuuuuuung :(

what do you think about this felix guy?

doesn’t it seem like he’s kind of too good to be true?

how do we know he’s not just leading changbin on???

**minhohyungie **

...i just woke up and that’s what you’re asking me?

**seungminnie**

he literally told Changbin-hyung he was jealous of me sleeping over at his apartment 

like bitch, im _ dating _someone

what reason does he have to be jealous?????

**minhohyungie**

kim seungmin 

**seungminnie**

...whaaaaaat;;

**minhohyungie **

Did you see the messages??? Maybe he was jealous _ because _you were in Changbin’s presence? Meanwhile he’s in fucking Australia.

**seungminnie**

i-

**minhohyungie **

Did Changbin explain the context?

**seungminnie**

Uuuuuh I might have not let him get that far.

BUT STILL

WHAT IF HES JUST TAKING ADVANTAGE OF BINNIE HYUng’S NICENESS

**minhohyungie**

Seungmin… I haven’t gotten to know the boy enough to make much of a character judgement, but I think if I were in your position as his best friend, I’d give Changbin a little more credit for his _ own _judgement.

**seungminnie**

I just, don’t want him to get hurt.

**minhohyungie**

none of us want him to get hurt. but what he needs right now is you to act like his best friend. not like an exboyfriend.

**seungminnie**

you did noooooooooooot just pull that card on me

**minhohyungie**

...did it work though

**seungminnie**

shut up. 

**minhohyungie**

nahh, i dont think i will. i just woke up and i’m horny now after talking to you so

if you want me to shut up you’re going to have to come over and make me.

**seugnminnie**

hyunjin’s driving me back to the dorm. but i can get him to detour and drop me off at your place…

**minhohyungie**

tell him to speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAIN ACCOUNTS**  
twt: @lovelyjjix  
cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix  
insta: @lovelyjjix
> 
> **NSFW ACCOUNTS**  
twt: @changlixxed (nsfw writing acc)  
cc: curiouscat.me/changlixxed (for nsfw questions. please refrain from mentioning/asking anything about the nsfw content in my stories on my main cc)


End file.
